Tomando el Control
by Nekomata-Kirito
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry descubriera todo lo que se mantenía oculto? ¿Si decidiera tomar las riendas de su vida? ¿Obtener poder es tan fácil? ¿Cuales son las consecuencias? Harry/God, Dumbledor, Ron, Ginny, Percy y Molly/bashin
1. Capítulo 1:Conociendo la verdad, planean

**Tomando el control**

 **Capítulo 1: Conociendo la verdad, planeando un futuro**

La calidez y relajación típicas del inicio del verano ya era notable en las tranquilas calles de Privet Drive; familias alegres por el tiempo libre de la escuela y trabajos.

Claro, no todo podía ser felicidad, en una de las tantas casas un joven caucásico, cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda, se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación, su mirada se notaba dolida, con un profundo brillo de decepción y desolación, ¿la razón? Su padrino, el único familiar que de verdad lo quería, había muerto o, mejor dicho, fue asesinado por su propia sangre, Bellatrix Lestrange; esto, sumándole el hecho de haber descubierto que Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts y la persona que veía como a un abuelo desde hace casi 6 años, le había traicionado, ocultándole la verdad de la manera más descarada posible; había terminado por destruir su, ya de por si frágil, equilibrio físico-mental.

Él, un chico de 15 años casi 16, era el único capaz de vencer a lord Voldemort, el supuesto mago más poderoso de esta época ¿qué esperaba ese viejo? ¿Qué de un momento a otro se volvería ridículamente poderoso? O ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a entregar su vida por un montón de cobardes que con solo oír el nombre de Voldemort temblaban de miedo? No, no y mil veces ¡NO!

Puede que suene egoísta pero… ¿no tenía él el derecho a elegir qué hacer con su vida? Sirius había muerto por protegerlo al igual que sus padres, porque querían su felicidad y, si de algo estaba seguro, es que sin el apoyo de sus amigos hace mucho se habría quitado la vida.

El ulular de su fiel compañera corto su línea de pensamiento, girando su cabeza la vio posada en la ventana.

¿Qué tienes ahí Hedwig? – Preguntó al ave mientras desataba el paquete, mirándolo con curiosidad – es de Gringotts ¿Qué querrán? – extrayendo la carta y un pequeño reloj de arena –

" _ **Estimado sr. Potter, debido a los recientes acontecimientos y problemas pasados, el director del banco requiere su presencia con carácter de urgencia, se le ha adjuntado un traslador a la carta, solo diga: "Draconis" e inmediatamente aparecerá en nuestra sede; le esperamos con la mayor prontitud posible"**_

 _ **Atte.: Blodirkers, sub-gerente de Gringotts.**_

Lo único que pasaba por su mente que podía describir a la extraña carta era "raro", nunca había recibido citación alguna de Gringotts con anterioridad, mucho menos para ver al director de dicho banco; debía ser algo muy serio como para que se tomasen la molestia de llamarlo, tomo el reloj traslador y, antes de marcharse, miro a Hedwig.

Si para mañana en la tarde no he regresado, ve con Remus y quédate con el hasta que te llame – acariciando su cabeza con suma delicadeza – por ahora descansa, te he puesto algo de comida y agua, nos veremos pronto ¿vale? – hablándole con dulzura y cariño recibiendo un mordisco amistoso de la lechuza –

Observando una última vez a su inseparable amiga, murmuro la palabra desapareció luego de sentir el típico jalón en el ombligo.

* * *

Reapareció en una de las tantas salas del banco mágico, con un mareo de los mil demonios, frente a él se encontraba un duende de cabello y barba negra.

Muy buenas noches – saludo cortésmente el mago - ¿es usted el sr. Blodirkers? – preguntó, ya pasado el mareo –

Correcto, sr. Potter, el director lo está esperando, haga el favor de seguirme – indicó con tranquilidad mostrándole el camino –

Luego de una breve caminata por los pasillos de Gringotts se detuvieron frente a una gruesa puerta de madera.

Espere un momento – adentrándose a la habitación –

Luego de un corto periodo de espera se le indico que entrara; la oficina era grande, bien equipada y acomodada, con un gran escritorio de caoba con, el que suponía era, el director del banco sentado detrás. El sub-gerente se retiró luego de indicarle que se sentara.

Un placer tenerlo aquí sr. Potter – saludo el duende –

Buenas noches director Ragnok – respondió cordialmente, con algo de duda en su voz – si me permite, me gustaría preguntar ¿para qué fue solicitada mi presencia? – Inquirió mirándolo con cierta incertidumbre – digo, siendo que nunca se me había llamado a este lugar, se me hace muy extraño – explico manifestando su consternación –

El duende se le quedo mirando con cuidado, examinando sus expresiones faciales, midiendo la veracidad de sus palabras; luego de unos minutos, que para Harry fueron eternos, la criatura finalmente hablo en un suspiro.

Veo que nuestras sospechas eran acertadas – confundiendo más al pobre chico – vera le he llamado aquí por ciertos… problemas que han comenzado a inquietarme

El azabache solo le miro renovado interés y latente curiosidad, era extraño ver a un duende avergonzado. Si, Harry podía notar que el director del banco estaba apenado por lo que iba decir.

Por lo que me ha dicho usted no ha recibido ninguna carta por parte nuestra – el ojiverde asintió – déjeme informarle que si le hemos mandado muchas, de hecho desde su primera visita al banco. Hace poco recibimos la orden de su padrino, el sr. Black, de traerlo aquí a como diera lugar, nos pidió que realizáramos una serie de exámenes en usted y lo pusiéramos al tanto de sus cuentas en el mundo mágico – indico mientras tomaba un serie de objetos de uno de los cajones de su escritorio –

Un momento – exclamo – hasta donde tengo entendido, solo poseo la bóveda que me dejaron mis padres y ninguna otra, además ¿cómo que "exámenes"? – preguntó dudoso –

No es así joven Harold – negó – usted posee una gran herencia, su padrino pidió que se le hicieran exámenes para saber si alguien ha estado manipulándolo – explicó con extraña tranquilidad –

No entiendo, ¿manipularme? ¿Quién querría…? – Dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras recordaba a cierta copia barata de Gandalf – tomare los exámenes pero, antes, por favor explíqueme ¿Por qué me llamo Harold? – mirándolo de una manera inquietante –

El anciano gnomo podía notar ansiedad, confusión, frustración, dolor y, por sobre todas estas emociones, una férrea voluntad que estaba deseosa por salir a flote.

Su padre le puso ese nombre proveniente de Escandinavia, que significa "Jefe armado", con la intención de que usted triunfara en esta desagradable desavenencia, le llamaban Harry solo de cariño – explico – ahora por favor hágase un corte y deje caer en el pergamino algunas gotas de su sangre – extendiéndole una daga de plata en cuyo filo se encontraba gravada una serie de runas –

El joven estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo era posible que no conociera su propio nombre? ¿Qué tanto lo habían manipulado? Tomo la daga y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano sin inmutarse ante el dolor, haciendo lo que Ragnok le indicó, dejo caer unas gotas en el papel; deseaba saber ¿qué problemas tenían su mente y cuerpo?, y si solo de esta manera conseguía las respuestas que necesitaba: que así sea.

El director de Gringotts miraba encantado la manera en la que el joven mago se hacia el corte, muy pocos eran los magos que no temían hacerse daño sin tener algo realmente mal en su cabeza, él sabía de la gran necesidad del chico por saber lo que le escondían y le emocionaba conocer al fin a un ser humano con la voluntad que ese chico tenia.

Ambos vieron como la pluma se movía velozmente escribiendo en el pergamino una gran cantidad de palabra, Harry miro su herida cerrarse con rapidez y supuso que era por las mismas runas que poseía la daga. Al terminar de escribir la pluma cayo y duende comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que decía el pergamino.

 **Diagnostico**

 **\+ Hechizos de lealtad a Albus Dumbledore (administrados desde los 13 años).**

 **+Hechizos de odio a Slytherin (administrados desde los 11 años).**

 **\+ Hechizos de odio a Severus Snape (administrados desde los 11 años).**

 **\+ Hechizo de bloqueo de habilidades mágicas (realizado al año de nacido).**

 **\+ Pociones de amor a Ginevra Weasley (administradas al inicio del año/en proceso de expulsión).**

 **\+ Hechizo de desvío de correo (administrado al año de nacido)**

 **\+ Hechizo de degeneración de la vista(administrado al año de nacido/reparable).**

 **\+ Hechizos y pociones de retardo en el crecimiento (administrados desde el año de nacido-efecto aumentado por mala alimentación/ reparable).**

Decir que estaba molesto seria el eufemismo del año, ¿cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo, siquiera, se sabía con el derecho de hacerlo?, él lo trato como a un abuelo, le vio como un ejemplo a seguir, como a su familia ¿y de esta forma le pagaba? Lo pagaría, lo haría pagarle todas y cada una de las veces en las que pudo haberle ayudado y no lo hizo.

La pluma comenzó a escribir de nuevo, cosa que llamo la atención del Potter que miro con curiosidad lo que decía en el otro pergamino, sin lograr entender nada; estaba en una lengua desconocida para él, Ragnok, viendo esto, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 **Herencia Mágica**

 **Nombre: Harold James Potter Pendragón**

 **Estatus de Sangre: Pura**

 **Títulos:**

 **Lord Potter (por parte de padre).**

 **Lord Peverell (por parte de padre).**

 **Lord Gryffindor (por parte de padre).**

 **Lord Slytherin (por conquista).**

 **Lord Hufflepuff (por conquista por parte de padre).**

 **Lord Ravenclaw (por parte de padre).**

 **Lord Black (por parte de padrino).**

 **Lord Pendragón (por parte de madre).**

 **Votos:**

 **Compañeros del alma:**

 **Fleur Isabelle Delacour (señora Potter).**

 **Nymphadora Tonks (Lady Peverell).**

 **Hermione Jane Granger (señora Gryffindor).**

 **Bellatrix Lestrange (Lady Slytherin).**

 **Susan Bones (Lady Hufflepuff).**

 **Luna Lovegood (Lady Ravenclaw).**

 **Pansy Parkinson (Lady Negro).**

 **Daphne Greengrass (Lady Pendragón).**

Ragnok levanto brevemente la mira para ver, con diversión, la cara de aturdimiento y confusión que tenía su joven cliente. Aunque tenía cierta duda ¿por qué se veía tan desconcertado? ¿De verdad desconocía su patrimonio? Prefirió dejar sus dudas para después y continúo leyendo.

 **Lista de Habilidades:**

 **Metamorfomago y prodigio en encantamientos (Ravenclaw) (Habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Animago múltiple (Potter) (Habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Parsel y prodigio en pociones (Slytherin) (98% bloqueados)**

 **Habilidad en esgrima y prodigio en transformaciones (Gryffindor) (Habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Habilidad en tiro con arco y prodigio en herbología (Hufflepuff) (Habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Magia sin varita (Pendragón) (Habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Habla bestia y prodigio en runas antiguas (Peverell) (Habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Maestro en astronomía y afinidad a las artes oscuras (Black) (Habilidad bloqueada)**

 **I.Q. 208 (Reducido a 108)**

Estaba molesto. No. Eso era poco, estaba furioso, incrédulo y, sobre todo, con el corazón roto. Roto por la traición, roto por el dolor, roto… por la impotencia. Si hubiera tenido todo su potencial hubiera podido evitar tantas cosas, la muerte de Cedric… Sirius, Dios, pudo evitar la muerte de su padrino, de lo más cercano que tubo a un padre. Maldito viejo ¿en qué estaba pensando al bloquear su poder? Pero por sobre todo ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Qué él fuese muerto y el tratado como un héroe? ¿Para apropiarse de la fortuna de sus casas? ¿Para conseguir más poder y control del que ya tenía sobre toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra?

No lo sabía, pero **necesitaba** saberlo; de una u otra forma tenía que saberlo, de momento se limitaría a obtener respuestas. Debía ordenar sus objetivos, trazar una ruta para conseguirlos y empezar a controlar su vida.

Señor director, por casualidad ¿alguien ha retirado dinero de alguna de mis bóvedas? – no sabía de donde salió esa posesividad pero no le importaba, lo único que quería eran respuestas –

El duende dudo, y fue allí cuando Harry lo supo. La vergüenza antes demostrada, el repentino llamado, la insistencia en su pronta visita al banco, no era solo por pedido de su padrino, ni por el descubrimiento de que no recibía sus cartas. Era porque no cabían en la vergüenza de que alguien les estuviera robando en sus narices; el no sabrá mucho de la raza de los duendes pero conocía lo orgullosos que estaban de la seguridad de su banco y de lo mucho que amaban el oro; que alguien les robara significaba la pérdida de un cliente, de futuros tratos y, por tanto, la pérdida de su preciado oro, pero Harry también sabía que era un fuerte golpe a su orgullo… y eso para nadie era bueno.

Así es sr. Potter – murmuro por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara – esa es la razón principal del porque fue llamado con tanta urgencia – bingo –

Hable Ragnok – pidió, mirándolo con seriedad – no le voy a interrumpir.

Vera sr. Potter, desde que usted vive con sus tíos se ha retirado dinero de sus bóvedas, tanto de confianza como familiar, los responsables son Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley. Esta mujer ha estado disponiendo del dinero de su bóveda personal y ha transferido oro en pequeñas cantidades a las bóvedas de sus hijos más pequeños y a la de Percy Weasley; afortunadamente no han podido tocar el dinero de cualquier otra bóveda que no sean las Potter – se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó ante el azabache – en mi nombre y el de todo mi pueblo le pido disculpas – lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que a Harry de le escapo una pequeña sonrisa –

No debe hacer eso, no delante de mí, yo no deseos sus disculpas porque no tiene que darlas; soy yo quien debe disculparse, a causa de mi incredulidad permití que esto pasara – desestimo mirándolo con culpabilidad porque era cierto, si él no hubiese sido tan tonto hubiera podido evitar tantas cosas… tantas cosas – y en todo caso sería culpa de ese mequetrefe no del banco o usted – remarco con un poco de humor intentando bajar la tensión del ambiente –

El duende estaba asombrado, muy pocos eran lo magos que reconocían a su especie como iguales. Ni que decir de lo que estaba haciendo el joven frente a él ¡hacia siglos que no se veía! Desde los tiempos de Merlín no había un solo mago que no les recriminara nada a los duendes o los insultaba y gritaba cada que algo parecido a esto pasaba.

Sr. Potter – comenzó diciendo – es usted un ser interesante y muy curioso – admitió con una sinceridad extraña en su gente – si hay algo en lo que mi raza lo pueda ayudar este usted seguro de que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para auxiliarlo – le dijo con total convicción en sus palabras –

Harry, de una extraña forma, se sintió satisfecho con las palabras del director de Gringotts. Se felicitó a si mismo por lograr algo como eso; no lo malinterpreten Harry no buscaba eso en primer lugar pero apreciaba el apoyo que la comunidad duende le ofrecía.

Señor, agradezco profundamente su apoyo pero, necesito saber ¿alguien aquí es capaz de retirar los bloqueos junto con la influencia que tienen los hechizos y pociones tienen sobre mí? – preguntó con cierto aire de ansiedad –

Por supuesto sr. Potter – se apresuró en afirmar e inmediatamente llamo a alguien mediante una roca negra que respondió a un idioma que, él suponía, era el Duendigonza la lengua de su pueblo – ¿algo más? – se aventuró a preguntar –

No deseo abusar de su amabilidad pero, como sabrá, hace poco me he enterado de que tengo más de una bóveda aún más que soy el heredero de Sirius, mi pregunta es: ¿cómo es posible que posea tantos señoríos? Y ¿qué son los compañeros de alma? – inquirió con duda sorprendiendo y enfadando más al duende –

Debo decir que está usted muy desinformado sr. Potter – comenzó – aunque no lo puedo culpar pues lo han mantenido en la ignorancia todos estos años – agrego intentando tranquilizarse – si vamos desde el principio debemos hablar de la casa de los Peverell una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, no solo de Reino Unido, su existencia se remota a los tiempos de la antigua Grecia donde fueron conocidos por su gran dominio de la magia y su estrecha relación con todo animal existente, era una de las pocas familias que no hacían ridículas distinciones de la magia "no hay bien y el mal, sólo existe el poder, y aquellos que son demasiado débiles para buscarlo" ese era el credo familiar, credo que heredaron a los Potter que fueron sus descendientes, cuando la casa Peverell cayó fueron los Potter como descendientes directos los que heredaron el titulo; algo muy parecido ocurre con los Gryffindor al estar estos casi extintos desde que Godric Gryffindor falleció pasaron todos sus bienes y títulos a los Potter pues el heredero de estos se había casado con la última de los Gryffindor, Eleonor Potter antes Gryffindor. Si bien esta familia era conocida como de la "luz" no tenían problemas en aprender las llamadas "artes oscuras" aunque no se dejaban corromper por ellas. Ahora en algún momento de la historia Rowena Ravenclaw se casa con Godric Gryffindor uniendo sus casas, ellos no tuvieron hijos pero Rowena tuvo una hija antes de casarse: Helena Ravenclaw, pero ella también falleció sin tener descendencia, por ende la familia de su padre también se quedó con el título y todo lo que con el vienen. En cuanto a la casa de los Hufflepuff, en realidad es bastante sencillo, un antepasado suyo Nicolás Potter venció en un duelo de honor en el que, en ese entonces, era el Lord Hufflepuff: Athanasios Hufflepuff; según las antiguas leyes de la magia su familia pasaba a poseer todo lo que el perdedor tuviera desde sus bóvedas en Gringotts hasta el título que poseía, ante el mundo y la magia la familia Potter era la poseedora del título de Lord o Lady Hufflepuff. Para terminar con el tema de las casas de los fundadores, usted obtuvo el derecho de ser el dueño de la casa Slytherin al a ver vencido a Voldemort esa noche de Halloween, inconscientemente él lo reto a un duelo de honor, el resto ya lo sabe – explico con sencillez Ragnok –

Vale – acepto el joven abrumado por lo que le contó – eso responde a varias de mis dudas pero aún sigo confundido ¿Qué pasa con los Black o Pendragón? – intentando mantener la calma –

A eso iba sr. Potter – apaciguo el regente de cuentas – vera días antes de su muerte lord Black vino aquí a hablar conmigo a entregar su testamento en donde lo dejaba a usted como su sucesor, pues usted cumple con todos los requisitos para ello – se detuvo al observar que el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos –

Pero yo no soy un Black señor y, hasta donde tengo entendido, para poder obtener un señorío sobre alguna casa es necesario que tenga algún parentesco sanguíneo con esta o, en el caso mágico, ganar un duelo de honor – hablo con incertidumbre y escepticismo –

En eso se equivoca, usted es un Black de sangre por su abuela paterna Dorea Potter antes Black – negó el duende – por lo que no puede decir eso, su padrino lo nombro Lord de la casa de los Black no solo porque el mismo no podía tener hijos, esto gracias a su estancia en Azkaban, sino porque el mismo no quería darle ese cargo a su sobrino Draco Malfoy, en sus propias palabras: "eras tú o el mimado de Draco" – dijo con cierta burla –

El chico no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen mental de Sirius diciendo eso… soltó una gran carcajada al imaginar la cara de Draco cuando se enterara que no tendría el título que tanto vociferaba tener. Luego de unos minutos se tranquilizó e indicó a Ragnok prosiguiera con su explicación.

Por ultimo está la casa de más relativa importancia, por lo menos en Europa, su madre era parte de una de las líneas durmientes, en el momento en el que tuvo su primer arranque de magia accidental demostró ser digna del título, originalmente ella no quiso aceptar esto por lo que lo mantuvo oculto de todos, incluso de su padre, contándoselo solo a Remus Lupin por seguridad, ella dejo dicho explícitamente que en el momento que se le hiciera una prueba de herencia a usted, solo en ese momento, se le contaría sobre esto – explico a detalle cuidando sus palabras, no había que ser un genio para saber que el tema de sus padres era muy delicado para el ojiverde –

Pero tenía entendido que de esta casa la única poseedora de magia era Morgana La Fey ¡y ella siquiera era reconocida como hija de los Pendragón! – Exclamo con estupefacción y al borde de un colapso mental –

Ciertamente pero, debe saber, que Merlín fue tomado como hijo de esta casa cuando Arturo Pendragón tomo el trono, además Merlín fue el encargado de dejar ligada su magia a todo descendiente de esta casa; lastimosamente solo los de la línea principal lograban despertarla, y esto muy superficialmente, por lo que solo era usada por un grupo muy reducido de individuos y solo para tres trabajo específicos: la doma y caza de dragones, y la medicina, más que nada en rituales y pociones – Harry no podía estar más impresionado – aunque había algunas excepciones, como por ejemplo está el hecho de que una de las ultimas líneas de reyes la usaban para la batalla – el duende le paso al azabache una poción calmante que el chico se bebió de golpe –

Entonces no solo soy el señor de varias de las casas más importantes del mundo mágico, sino que también soy el Rey de toda Gran Bretaña – repaso despacio el joven mago – vale ¿por qué no? – La poción le hacía pensar mucho más claramente por lo que pronto vio los beneficios de todo aquello, aunque seguía abrumado por tanta información –

En ese instante por la puerta apareció un duende de una apariencia mucho más joven y fuerte que Ragnok, pero su estatura era un poco más menuda, su cabello era largo y poseía una pequeña barba, vestía de traje al igual que todos los demás duendes; extrañamente a Harry le parecía mucho más viejo que Ragnok, sus ojos demostraban eso, un rastro de vejes y sabiduría propios de alguien que ha vivido mucho tiempo.

Señor ¿me ha mando llamar? – pregunto con respeto, casi sumisión, al director cosa que hizo levantar una ceja a Harold, afortunadamente no lo notaron –

Si, Lamont, necesito que retires cada hechizo y efecto de poción que tenga el joven – indico el cabecilla del banco –

Será un placer – siseo, no en amenaza sino en son de obediencia –

El nuevo duende, Lamont le llamaron, comenzó a mover sus manos en diversos ángulos y de manera fluida, diciendo palabras inentendibles para el Potter; podía sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo se sentía más liviano y poderoso, como si hubiera tomado una dosis muy potente de alguna poción energizante, de pronto ya no sentía que era menos que cualquiera se sentía capaz de pasar por sobre cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Lamont se detuvo abruptamente y le miro con ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido, como si estuviera reprendiéndolo por alguna equivocación o estuviera preocupado por algo.

Sr. Potter ¿está usted consiente de lo que simboliza esa cicatriz? – Preguntó con cautela, alejándose un poco del joven –

Si – respondió con desgana – simboliza la caída de Voldemort "a manos mías", según la profecía es la marca que él me puso para señalarme como su igual… aunque para mí no es más que el recordatorio inamovible del sacrificio de mis padres – su vista se encontraba perdida en algún punto de aquella oficina, sus ojos se volvieron cuencas vacías sin ningún sentimiento o emoción evidente –

Emmm… es mucho más que eso sr. Potter – insistió el pequeño ser algo descolocado por las palabras del albo – esa cicatriz está plagada de magia oscura y, por lo que pude ver, es a causa de horrocrux incompleto – explico intentando ser lo más breve posible, aunque termino desconcertando a Harry y divirtiendo Ragnok –

Jajajajajajajajajaja – se carcajeo el administrador de cuentas – esto no puede ser más irónico – la macabra sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro trajo aún más incertidumbre al azabache –

Disculpe pero ¿Qué es irónico? Es más ¿Qué es un horrocrux? – Harry estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por tantas cosas que no entendía –

Horrocrux – murmuro en un bufido el director – es una de las creaciones más perversas de los magos antiguos, son objetos, generalmente inanimados, que fungen como contenedores de un pedazo de alma humana, extraída del cuerpo mediante un ritual antiguo, al ser dividida el alma y depositada en un objeto el creador se vuelve parcialmente "inmortal", pues, aunque se destruya su cuerpo, mientras el o los horrocrux existan no morirá de forma definitiva – aclaró con algo de amargura – el hecho de que su cicatriz sea uno vendría a significar que la noche en que Voldemort fallo en matarle, y la maldición reboto, un trozo de alma se aferró a lo primero que encontró, convirtiendo, sin querer, en un horrocrux. Ese es el secreto de su supuesta "inmortalidad" de ese lunático. El que sea irónico repercute en el hecho de que el transfirió no solo algunas de sus habilidades, sino que le dio la capacidad de absorber ese trozo de alma obteniendo así todo conocimiento y recuerdo que tuviese hasta el preciso instante en el que creo ese horrocrux – finalizo con un palpable rastro de humor en sus palabras –

Así que a eso se refería de dijo el heredero de Gryffindor al recordar la frase de la profecía que decía que ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, al chico le dieron ganas de reírse: de verdad que era irónico, debía pensar claro Voldemort estaba obsesionado con la inmortalidad y el poder, eran imposible que solo el fuera un recipiente de un trozo de su alma, "además" pensó "el horrocrux que reside en mí está incompleto" si pudiera saber a ciencia cierta que había más cabía la posibilidad de debilitar al lord oscuro y vencerlo sin tantos inconvenientes. No debía apresurarse, tenía que pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar, por impulsivo muchas personas sufrieron por su causa.

Ragnok ¿es posible rastrear la magia del horrocrux para saber si hay otros como él? – curioseo –

Si, un hechizo de rastreo duende puede localizarlos sin problema – afirmo –

Sr. Lamont ¿podría usted hacer el hechizo/ritual para que ese horrocrux y yo seamos uno y así poder absorber y purificar ese pedazo de alma? – pidió con respeto sorprendiendo al duende, aunque lo oculto muy bien –

Por supuesto – acepto – de esta manera también podremos retirar el resto de los bloqueos que tiene – agrego sin más –

Bien, aclarado todo esto, Lamont lleva al sr. Potter a la sala de rituales e infórmame cuando termine – ordeno firmeza el duende de más vieja apariencia –

Retirándose de la oficina, Harold comenzó a observar de manera más detenida su entorno, los largos pasillo de mármol comenzaban a tornarse más oscuros y amenazadores, la paredes de piedra pulida eran adornadas por armas y antorchas; deteniéndose frente a una puerta de metal Lamont procedió a empujarlo dentro, indicándole que se quitara las ropas que traía, con vergüenza así lo hizo; instantes después apareció un grupo de gnomos vestidos completamente de negro, lo único que estaba a la vista eran sus ojos. Estos trazaron por todo su cuerpo runas mágicas de las que solo pudo entender la palabra "sanctus" y "corporis", confundiéndolo aún más pero no dijo nada. Al terminar lo arrastraron a una sal continua, esta era más pequeña, las paredes seguían siendo de piedra pero había runas grabadas en todas partes, en cada esquina habían dos gnomos vestidos igual que los anteriores y, en el centro de la habitación, había una especia de pequeña tina empotrada al suelo hecha de guijarro, la "tina" estaba llena de un líquido negro que desprendía destellos rojizos, plateados, blancos y verduscos.

Esta es una mezcla de la sangre de muchas especies de animales mágicos, todas dadas voluntariamente para la purificación de diversos objetos o, en su casa, personas – explico Lamont que recién entraba a la sala – métase dentro y no salga por más que le duela – advirtió, esta vez, amenazadoramente como si fuera a cometer alguna clase de sacrilegio si desobedecía –

Hizo lo pedido, hundiéndose en el negruzco líquido apenas entro, se quedó quieto sintiendo la viscosidad y asquerosos olores de las sustancias allí mezcladas. Creyó erróneamente que lo de que le iba a doler era una simple broma… hasta que los duendes comenzaron a cantar en duendigonza y empezó a sentir una agonía tremendamente grande en todo su ser, el líquido que lo bañaba empezó a calentarse quemando su piel y comenzado a ahogarlo lentamente. Sus gritos resonaron en la habitación aun después de haber sido cubierto totalmente el "agua" negra; naturalmente su cuerpo no resistió mucho más y terminó por desmayarse lo último que pudo escuchar fue: et liberet eum de tenebris solitudinem.

Se levantó abruptamente con la sensación de estar ahogándose, miro a su alrededor notando que estaba en una habitación que fácilmente superaba a las de un hotel cinco estrellas. Examinándose se dio cuenta que estaba vestido solo con unos bóxer, se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Basta decir que lo que vio lo dejo pasmado: ese no podía ser él, él era un chico con una altura baja para alguien de su edad, delgado; casi escuálido y sin ningún rastro de musculatura en su cuerpo, su cabello azabache era incontrolable y tenía un daño severo en la vista. Pero la persona reflejada en el espejo era lo opuesto totalmente: tenía una estatura de más o menos 1.75 m de altura, su musculatura se comenzaba a marcar, el cabello le había crecido hasta los hombros pero se veía mucho más maleable y con algunas mechas rojas, sus facciones se habían vuelto más afiladas y aristocráticas; ya no usaba lentes, podía ver perfectamente. Aún conservaba algunas cicatrices pero la mayoría había desaparecido y eso lo ponía muy feliz. Se giró al notar a alguien entrando, vio con alivio que se trataba de Ragnok y se dispuso a agradecerle.

No es necesario – dijo levantando su mano, como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir –

Por supuesto que lo es – refuto – usted y su gente me han ayudado hoy, más de lo que muchos en toda mi vida, por eso tengo. No. Debo darle las gracias, si en algún momento necesitan ayuda o algo en particular, y está en mi poder dárselos, con gusto lo haré – le dijo con sinceridad –

El duende no cabía en su asombro, nunca. ¡Jamás!. Un mago había dicho eso a alguno de su especie, ni el mismo Merlín había sido tan amable. Este era un mago genuinamente interesado por ayudar a todos aquellos que apreciaba y/o respetaba. Lo que decía no hacía más que confirmarle que había hecho bien en ayudarlo, había ganado un poderoso aliado para su nación y eso lo hacía sentirse satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo.

Supongo que ahora me debo retirar – anuncio el ojiverde – tengo mucho que aprender, si quiero lograr controlar aunque sea un poco mis nuevas habilidades, tengo poco tiempo y debo saber emplearlo – paso su mano por su cabello en son de preocupación –

Si me permite – intervino en su monólogo – en eso podemos ayudarlo, verá nosotros poseemos ciertas salas a las que llamamos "salas del tiempo" en donde podemos modificar la manera en la transcurre el flujo espacio-temporal que hay dentro de estas – explico con detenimiento – generalmente es utilizada por nuestros jóvenes para aprender más rápido nuestras maneras de trabajo y costumbres - aclaro –

Ya veo, pero si es así no puedo pedir que se me permita acceder a una, es decir, es algo del uso exclusivo de su pueblo el que yo entre, si bien sería un honor, ¿no le causaría problemas a usted? – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido –

No debe preocuparse por eso sr. Potter – desestimo con una media sonrisa, que más que tranquilidad inspiraba temor – en la red de bancos de Gringotts no existe tal que valla contra mis órdenes – aclaro misteriosamente dejando una duda en el joven –

Entonces de ser posible permítanme permanecer dentro de ellas durante tres semanas, haciendo que cada día equivalga a 1 año allí dentro – solicito seriamente –

Por supuesto, por favor sígame – indico saliendo de la habitación - ¡oh! Es verdad, antes deberá ponerse algo de ropa – señalando la esquina de la cama – lo espero aquí.

El Peverell tomo las ropas y vio que era un simple pantalón negro y una camisa tradicional china maga larga blanca, con unos zapatos de vestir también negros. Se encogió de hombros y se puso la ropa notando, casi al instante, la sedosidad y calidez de las mismas. Tomo una coleta que había en el tocador y se amarro como pudo el cabello, salió del cuarto después de esto. El duende lo examino con la mirada unos momentos y luego sonrió con aceptación; poco sabia Harry que solo lo hacía porque comenzaba a aparentar lo que en verdad era: un sangre pura perteneciente a la realeza.

Debo decir que me siento mucho más cómodo ahora – admitió con una pequeña sonrisa el albo – aunque, Ragnok, aun no me ha explicado ¿Qué es un compañero del alma? – interrogo suprimiendo todo lo posible su curiosidad –

Bueno estos son aquellos seres que la magia escoge según la compatibilidad que tenga con su portador; al interactuar con varias personas y al haber pasado diversas cosas con estas, la magia comienza a evaluar al mejor prospecto a pareja del usuario. Es por esto que los matrimonios mágicos, en su mayoría, duran hasta que la muerte los separe; por supuesto existen sus excepciones, a fin de cuentas nada es perfecto – encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia – su caso es especial, no único, sino especial. Al tener el señorío de muchas casas su magia ha elegido a aquellas que tienen las características más prominentes en cada una – chasqueo los dedos y al frente se formaron un par de puertas de madera – nos veremos pronto sr. Potter, cualquier cosa que necesite la sala se lo proporcionara, esto será mucho más rápido si se encuentra en alguna de sus bóvedas – informo despidiéndose en el proceso –

Espero verlo pronto – adentrándose a la sala – gracias por toda su ayuda Rey Ragnok, a usted y a toda su raza – hizo una reverencia y se fue, por esto no se dio cuenta de la cara de asombro que tenía el monarca –

Se esperan muchas cosas de usted sr. Potter, y no habrá nadie que esté más emocionado que yo para ver su progreso – declaro mirando con una sonrisa colmilluda como las puertas terminaban de cerrarse -

* * *

 **Bueno esta es mi primera historia, soy escritor amateur por lo que, les pido, tengan compasión. Si les a gustado comenten, acepto criticas pues me ayudan a crecer como escritor.**


	2. Capítulo 2: El inicio de una vida, ponie

**Bueno chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos aquellos que estuvieron leyendo y me alegro que todavía lo hagan. Os digo que intentare en lo posible de que la trama de la historia no aburra y os divierta bastante. En el capítulo anterior cometí una falta, veréis: Astoria no será la lady Pendragón ese puesto lo ocupara su hermana. Por ende la lady Slytherin será otra persona: Mi querida Bella.**

 **Eso era todo lo que quería aclarar, dicho esto pasemos a los comentarios:**

 **Guest: Bueno pues ese es el punto: si tienen una relación así de estrecha el llegar a ser algo más será un tanto más complejo, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de ambos. Pero Hermione se queda.**

 **Crissanlaber: Hare lo posible para sacar los capítulos rápido, aunque yo soy un tanto meticuloso con lo que escribo (tiendo revisarlo hasta unas 20 veces para asegurarme que está todo bien, y aun así se me pasan algunos detales)**

 **Mar91: Me alegra que te guste, te invito a seguir leyendo.**

 **Yoshimi Dragneel y thedavid480: os digo que estoy contento con vuestros mensajes y por cómo va el desarrollo de la historia. Espero leerlos pronto**

 **Vale con esto dicho continuemos con la historia… ¡oh! Es verdad, les digo que es probable que al principio sea algo aburrido pero os aseguro que con el paso de unos pocos cap. Será más entretenido =p**

\- personaje hablando –

\- "personaje pensando" –

\- _parsel –_

" _ **cartas, escritos, etc."**_

 **-criatura/ animal hablando -**

 **-"criatura/animal pensando"-**

 **Hechizos y/o cosas que quiero recalcar**

 **Nota:** **este capítulo estará prácticamente lleno de flashbacks, aunque solo será una pequeña parte**

* * *

 **Tomando el control**

 **Capítulo 2: El inicio de una vida, poniendo los planes en marcha**

 **Time Skid**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Harry se enteró de la verdad, dos semanas desde que sus amigos se dieron cuenta que eran ignorados de manera absoluta y una semana desde que la Orden del Fénix buscaba al niño-que-vivió con desesperación.

Era el momento que tanto esperaba el monarca de los duendes tanto ansiaba, el día que en que el "niñato enclenque" haría acto de presencia.

Frente a la puerta de la sala del tiempo por la cual, semanas atrás, había pasado el salvador del mundo mágico se encontraban reunidos dos seres que esperaban ansiosos a que la puerta se abriera. Solo aguardaron pocos minutos pues la entrada comenzaba a entreabrirse poco a poco, mostrando así la figura la figura de un hombre. Harold Potter se hizo presente con una mira que denotaba aburrimiento y una frialdad calculadora, había crecido otro poco midiendo ahora 1.80 m, tenía un cuerpo tan esbelto como un nadador profesional, su piel se había puesto más tostada, parecido a un color canela; vestía las mismas ropas con las que entro que, al parecer, había encantado para que se ajustaran a su cuerpo y no se gastaran, se había dejado crecer aún más el cabello sujetándolo en una coleta alta y peinado con un retiro en el medio de su cabeza dejando un par de mechones negro-rojizos enmarcando su rostro.

Jejejejeje ¿Cómo han estado Bill, Ragnok? – preguntó con un tono burlesco con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro –

El duende le devolvió la sonrisa y lo miro con orgullo y satisfacción; Bill, por otra parte, estaba más que asombrado si bien no compartió tanto con el chico, lo hizo lo suficiente para decir que había cambiado mucho, pero su única acción fue arrodillarse cabeza-abajo avergonzado.

En mi nombre y el de todo el clan Weasley pido perdón a usted, Harold Potter, jefe de la familia Potter por el ultraje cometido por algunos miembros de mi familia – dijo completamente avergonzado y sumiso –

Harry no era tonto, ya no, sabía lo que las costumbres de los sangre-pura exigían ante tal afrenta, pero también conocía lo que la codicia humana es capaz de hacer. Él no tenía nada en contra de los Weasley, solo contra los que se atrevieron a traicionarlo de esa manera y exigiría una retribución por lo que le quitaron y no de manera monetaria.

Levántate Bill, que ante todo somos amigos – lo ayudo a pararse – lo único que necesito es que me respondas una cosa

Claro – acepto – pregunta lo que quieras, responderé como pueda

Espero y estés al tanto que voy a necesitar que se me retribuya lo que me robaron – el Weasley se estremeció, su familia no podría soportar tener otra deuda de tal magnitud – pero no quiero oro – eso hizo que él le mirara con recelo – quiero la expulsión de Percival, Ronald, Ginevra y Molly Weasley; eso es todo lo que pediré en compensación a tal desfalco – explico con severidad en sus palabras –

Pero…- se detuvo al notar que lo que pedía era, por mucho, más que aceptable además su padre había dicho algo parecido cuando fueron citados a Gringotts –

 **Flashback hace 2 semanas**

En la Madriguera todo era tranquilidad, hace algún tiempo se podía respirar un aire de relajación, Molly había estado preparando comidas con ingredientes de primera calidad y comprado ropas nuevas a sus hijos que no podían estar más felices. Aunque habían sus excepciones, los gemelos estaban distantes y recelosos de sus hermanos pequeños, de Percy ya ni se hablaba, era un tema tabú en la Madriguera.

Estaban desayunando cuando un halcón hizo acto de presencia trayendo una carta par Arthur Weasley.

¿Qué dice Arthur? – pregunto su esposa al otro lado de la mesa –

Es una carta del banco – respondió extrañado –

 _ **"Lord. Weasley, se requiere su presencia en Gringotts debido a ciertos desajustes y alteraciones en la cuenta de su esposa, Molly Weasley antes Prewett. Se solicita la presencia de sus dos hijos mayores, Bill y Charlie Weasley, junto con los gemelos Fred y George Weasley. Por ningún motivo deben venir alguno de sus otros hijos o su esposa.**_

 _ **Su cita está pautada para la tarde del día de hoy, sea puntual y, nuevamente, solicitamos la mayor discreción no deseamos tener a más miembros de su familia o amigos en nuestra presencia, pues es un tema muy delicado que debe ser tratado solo con los antes mencionados"**_

 _ **Atte.:**_ _**Blodirkers, sub-gerente de Gringotts.**_

¿Arthur? – insistió Molly –

No es nada importante cariño – aseguro aun mirando a la carta –

Luego del desayuno el jefe de casa tomo a parte a sus hijos mayores y a los gemelos diciéndoles que se alistaran porque saldrían esa tarde y que no dijeran nada a su madre o hermanos, ello, algo confundidos, aceptaron sin poner excusas.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad y entrada la tarde, los cinco pelirrojos partieron a su destino.

* * *

Es bueno que ya esté aquí Lord. Weasley – dijo Ragnok saludando con un asentamiento de cabeza a los demás –

Es algo extraño que se nos solicite con tanto apuro y discreción – admitió algo incómodo - ¿hay una razón en particular?

La hay de hecho. Hace poco uno de nuestros clientes se ha dado cuenta que uno de los miembros de su familia a estado retirando, sin su permiso, dinero de sus bóvedas y, por decirlo de alguna manera, lo ha molestado mucho – informo con una voz libre de cualquier tipo de emoción –

¡¿Qué?! – grito escandalizado –

Mantenga la calma señor, no estamos aquí para pelear o algo por el estilo – advirtió calmadamente –

Fue nuestra madre ¿verdad sr. Director? – soltó de repente uno de los gemelos –

No solo ella, sino que nuestros hermanos menores tuvieron algo que ver ¿no es así? – secundo su hermano con ojos sombríos igual que su gemelo –

¿De qué están hablando Fred, George? – pregunto el mayor de los hermanos –

Todos en la sala los miraba con curiosidad e incertidumbre; el duende solo los veía interesado, parecía que algunos de ellos habían visto o sospechado lo que ocurría.

Hace algunos días escuchamos a mamá hablar no Ron y Ginny sobre lo que harían con todo el ore que habían obtenido - hablo Fred con reticencia –

Ron decía que ya se estaba hartando de fingir ser amigo de Harry y que ya quería que Dumbledore se desasiera de el para poder tener su dinero – sollozo George, su familia los vio asustados y sumamente enojados –

Ginny dijo que no hablara así – un brillo de esperanza apareció en el resto de los pelirrojos – que primero ella tenía que quedar embarazada de él para poder ser dueños de todo el dinero de los Potter – finalmente ambos rompieron a llorar, era bien sabido lo mucho que ellos querían a su hermana y madre, y a su hermano aunque no lo demostraran –

Esto no puede ser posible – suspiro con pesar Bill –

¿Están seguros que escucharon bien? – cuestionó Charlie desesperado, al ver a su hermanos llorar más fuerte se dejó caer en el asiento sujetando su cabeza lastimeramente –

El único que no dijo nada fue Arthur quien solo se quedó mirando a una esquina de la habitación con aire desolado. Desde siempre había conocido la ambición y codicia que poseía su esposa, pero jamás creyó que llegara a tanto. Menos aún que le pasara eso a sus hijos. Se sentía traicionado y profundamente dolido, él siempre había dado todo por su familia y aunque jamás pudo darles lujos siempre le dio todo el cariño que se merecían.

Así que… ¿fue a Harry al que le quito dinero? – Pregunto al aire luego de varios minutos en silencio, sus hijos lo miraron con algo de temor, su padre podrá ser muy tranquilo, paciente y comprensivo, pero tenía un límite y cuando se enojaba daba más miedo que su madre –

Mi cliente desea hablar con alguno de ustedes cuando regrese de su "viaje" – anuncio mirándolos aún con neutralidad -

¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? – hablo Bill esta vez –

Está en una de las salas – le dijo – saldrá dentro de dos semanas, supongo que usted será el mejor candidato para hablar con él – sugirió sin despegar la mirada de él –

Si, será lo mejor – susurro impresionado –

No permítanme a mi verlo, soy el líder de la casa de los Weasley, yo debería hablar con el – se opuso rotundamente el pelirrojo mayor – aunque primero me encargare de que esos tres reciban su merecido – murmuro en amenaza fría –

No padre – negó – lo debo hacer yo, soy trabajador de Gringotts y por esa razón me permitirán ir a donde él está, y eso a duras penas – susurro lo último para gran diversión del duende –

Bien – accedió en un suspiro – pero deberás avisarme cuando salga para poder hablar con él lo más pronto posible – ordeno con desgano –

Claro padre –respondió también con pesar –

En cuanto a lo que dijo sr. Weasley, le recomendaría no hacer nada hasta que hable con el sr. Potter – aconsejo seriamente –

Cuando regresaron a la Madriguera nada volvió a ser igual, el ambiente era tenso, los que fueron al banco ignoraban olímpicamente a los que se quedaron en la casa y estos los miraban cada vez más confundidos y enojados al no comprender el ¿Por qué? De su actitud.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mi padre desea hablar contigo lo más pronto posible – le dijo rindiéndose a alguna clase de negociación, la expulsión de la familia era lo mínimo que esos traidores se merecían –

Bien – acepto alegre – espero verte pronto Bill, dile a el sr. Weasley que lo espero en el Caldero Chorreante al caer la tarde – informo retirándose con Ragnok –

Debo decir que me impresiona lo mucho que ha crecido – admitió refiriéndose a la magia del chico –

Jejejejeje, no es lo único por lo que debería impresionarse señor – hablo en un lenguaje áspero y profundo que asombro en sobremanera al duende – espero no le moleste que me tomara la libertad de aprender su idioma

Para nada, es realmente agradable que alguien externo a mi gente se preocupe por aprender nuestra lengua y costumbre – respondió en el mismo idioma bastante satisfecho –

Entraron a la oficina del Rey de los duendes y comenzaron a platicar, que si los estados de cuentas, que si Dumbledore se estaba volviendo loco por no poder tocar su dinero, en fin cosas sin importancia.

Deseo pedirle un favor, si no es mucha molestia alteza – el ser alzo una ceja curiosa, incitándolo a continuar – quisiera que usted se hiciera cargo de mis cuentas, todas ellas – noto un brillo codicioso en los ojos de Ragnok –

Debo decir que es un honor que me lo proponga – de una perturbadora manera Harry creyó escucharlo ronronear de gusto – aunque ya manejaba sus cuentas lo hacía porque aún no había venido a reclamarlas, el que usted lo haga oficial era necesario, igual si decidía poner a otro gnomo en la administración de alguna de ellas – explico sonriéndole con avaricia – aunque deberá hablar con Gadget, el duende a cargo de las cuentas de los Black – advirtió –

Por supuesto, ¿es posible hacerlo ahora? - inquirió un tanto curioso –

No será necesario – dijo una voz detrás de ellos – ya estoy aquí – se presentó un duende de la misma añeja apariencia que Ragnok, de tez grisácea y ojos completamente negros, tenía un leve acento francés, lo que daba a entender que provenía de la sucursal francesa de Gringotts –

Es un tanto descortés de su parte el entrar sin avisar, tomando en cuenta en donde nos encontramos – aconsejo el monarca con tranquilidad –

Si – incomodo – lamento eso, sucede que necesitaba una urgente reunión con usted mi señor – se inclinó sumiso – resulta que el sr. Dumbledore entrego hace poco el "testamento" del antiguo Lord Black siendo que este me dio uno muy distinto – siseo con ira contenida misma que el joven mago empezaba a sentir –

¿Qué estipulan los testamentos? – exigió saber con los ojos entrecerrados –

En el que me fue entregado por el Lord Black Dumbledore quedaba sin ninguna clase de herencia o reconocimiento positivo y en el que él me entrego recientemente queda como dueño de absolutamente todo – manifestó con voz neutral –

Haya paz, hermano, entrégame el falso testamento y que sea leído el que entrego el antiguo Lord Black – tranquilizo el Rey mirando de soslayo al Potter – aquí mi cliente tiene algo que pedirte

¿Es usted Harold Potter? – indago, aun con voz libre de emoción alguna –

Yo soy – aseguro – deseo saber si ¿es posible que entre usted y su majestad manejasen de ahora en adelante mis cuentas? Usted solo manejaría las Black y Slytherin – expreso con parsimonia –

Por supuesto – como se esperaba acepto con rapidez, la idea de manejar más cuentas importantes era deliciosa a oídos de un duende –

Se lo agradezco sr. Gadget – hablando en su lengua materna sorprendiendo al gnomo – eso sería todo de mi parte

Puedes retirarte Gadget – indico el regente –

Espero verle el 31 de este mes para la lectura del testamento sr. Potter – se despidió saliendo de la oficina –

Así que será el día de mi cumpleaños – murmuro al aire - ¿tienes lo que te pedí Ragnok? – pregunto con educación regresando su atención al director del banco mágico –

Por supuesto – pasándole un pergamino pequeño –

 **Horrocruxes de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle**

 **Anillo de señorío de los Peverell (Little Hangleton, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña) maldición Kakoíthi ypováthmisi retirada.**

 **Diario de Tom Ryddle (destruido).**

 **Copa de Helga Hufflepuff (Bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange, Gringotts, Gran Bretaña).**

 **Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin (Número 12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres, Inglaterra).**

 **Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw (Sala de los Menesteres, Hogwarts).**

 **Harold Potter (asimilado).**

 **Nagini, familiar de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle (Malfoy Manor).**

Así que corrompió los símbolos de 3 de las 4 casas – susurro intimidadoramente – tomo objetos muy valiosos de mis casas para un acto tan asqueroso como este; lo que es peor para vosotros – mirando al director – ha guardado uno de ellos en sus instalaciones – conociendo las normas de lugar y **muy** negativo efecto que tenía sobre esa especie –

Hemos recuperado la copa, el anillo y el guardapelo – poniendo los objetos sobre la mesa – será su decisión el que hacer con ellos

El joven saco de entre sus ropas un frasco lleno de un líquido negruzco con destellos rojos que el duende reconoció casi al instante, lo miro con ojos incrédulos, no creyendo lo que veía.

Tal parece que tanto los Slytherin como los Peverell, Black y Pendragón tenían la costumbre de tener amigos bastante peculiares – murmuro arrastrando con diversión las últimas palabras –

Vertió una gota del desconocido líquido en cada uno de los objetos y, casi inmediatamente, una bruma oscura salió de los artilugios llenando la estancia de un frio que calaba en los huesos y el desgarrador sonido de una mujer gritando de dolor.

Todavía falta, pero con esta pequeña victoria me conformo – aseguro un sonriente pelicolores – aunque algo me dice que esto no es todo de su parte ¿es así Ragnok?

Ciertamente – afirmo pasándole una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul rey – me tome la libertad de unificar los anillos de sus casas, solo debe pensaren el escudo de la casa que quiere representar – le indico mientras el chico se lo probaba –

Ve que conservo sus propiedades mágicas – sintiendo la conexión con cada una de sus propiedades – debo admitir que tenía pensado pedirle este favor, pero tal parece que se me adelanto – lo miro un momento y le mostro una sonrisa traviesa – en agradecimiento por esto, y todo lo que ha hecho por mí, le ofrezco visitar cada una de mis cámaras y retirar cinco artilugios hechos por su pueblo de cada una de ellas – por un momento Ragnok lo miro como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza –

¿Está jugando conmigo? Porque de ser así le advierto que…- fue cortado una señal del joven –

¿Cree usted que soy un payaso? – Devolvió la pregunta con un deje de juguetón en su voz, el ser elevo una ceja irónicamente – vale, vale, ya entendí pero no estoy bromeando esta vez, lo digo enserio, estoy en deuda con usted y su pueblo por lo que ofrezco esto en son de amistad – ofreciéndole una mano –

¡Je! – Bufo estrechando su mano – espero tener grandes y prósperos negocios con usted milord

Que la sangre de sus enemigos bañe su espada – dijo a modo de despedida –

Y que el oro siempre fluya en su lar – devolvió ya sin sorprenderse por el saludo… que solo los más confiables y antiguos clientes del banco conocían –

* * *

El Potter se paseaba por el Callejón Diagon perdido en sus pensamientos. Esos habían sido los años más largos de su vida; lo que había aprendido, a quienes había cocido. No pudo evitar reír cuando recordó lo que paso cuando entro a la sala.

 **Flashback hace tres semanas (21 años en S.T)**

Recién entrando Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa ¿Qué se supone que haría? No se había puesto a pensar como seria su entrenamiento, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar. El efecto de la poción calmante estaba pasando y la preocupación comenzaba a abrumarlo.

"Vamos Potter, piensa, piensa" – se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza – ¿Qué haría Hermione? – Preguntó al aire y la respuesta vino enseguida – buscar información, Ragnok dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera a la sala, veamos necesito libros básicos y medios de magia, de todas las ramas, que hallan en mis bóvedas – al instante una gran gama de libros apareció en el rocoso suelo –

Poco se había fijado en el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero había visto lo suficiente, una esquina estaba dedicada a una habitación-sala-cocina con un baño a parte, el piso y techo eran de piedra con columnas que los unían hechas de granito gris. El resto del lugar era una gran planicie.

Se acercó a una mesa de la habitación tomo pergamino, pluma y tinta proponiéndose a hacer un horario, cinco años estudiando con Hermione daban sus frutos. De pronto se sintió mareado y con un gran dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, se levantó aturdido, chocando con todo lo que estaba en su camino; finalmente no lo soporto y cayó desmayado en el suelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente solo que al despertar habían seis personas completamente desconocidas frente suya mirándolo expectantes. La apariencia de cuatro de ellos se le hacía conocida. Tres hombres y tres mujeres ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

¿Quiénes son? – murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan, aún estaba medio atontado y la migraña no había desaparecido –

Me sorprende que demoraras tan poco en recuperarte – dijo un chico de aparentes 20 años, cabello largo de color gris brillos y ojos del mismo color, su piel era pálida, era alto, delgado y fornido, vestía túnicas negras con verde, con carreas y colgantes de aros plateados –

¿Qué? – murmuro todavía aturdido –

Pobre, aun no se recupera del todo – se compadeció una de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, llevaba un vestido victoriano de un muy claro amarillo con bordes oscuros, su sonrisa era cálida contrastaba perfectamente con su tostada piel y se le veía entre los 18 y 22 años –

Tsk, levántate ya chico – musito en fastidio otra mujer, este tenía rasgos más aristocráticos que la anterior, ojos avellana con un cabello tan negro como la noche misma, tez pálida, traía puesto un vestido medieval color verde esmeralda con bordes dorados que hacia resaltar su figura, se notaba mayor a las demás chicas, 25 años a lo mucho –

Deberías ser un poco más condescendiente con el muchacho: acaba de despertar de su breve desvanecimiento – lo defendió otro joven de aparente 23 años, piel bronceada y cabello tan rojo con el fuego, sus ojos eran del color del frondoso bosque, llevaba puesta túnicas rojas y marrones que, a la vista, parecían cómodas para la lucha –

Serpens tiene razón, despertó mucho antes de lo previsto – concordó con el peligris una mujer de la misma edad del pelirrojo, ella poseía un cabello castaño sumamente oscuro y ojos negros, su piel era blanca sin llegar a ser pálida y un vestido victoriano de color azulado cubría su cuerpo –

¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen y cómo entraron aquí?- exigió saber el Potter mirándolos con desconfianza –

Esa mirada es interesante muchacho – Harry giro su mirada al último miembro barón de aquel grupo, su edad debía rondar los 30 y tantos años, de cabello negro carbón y ojos caleidoscópicos, que iban de verde esmeralda a azul ceniza y posteriormente a un color ámbar brillante, su apariencia era la más interesante, pues si bien los hombres y mujeres presente tenía un cuerpo estilizado (en el caso de las féminas) y fornidos (en el caso de los varones), él tenía un cuerpo flacucho y con pocos músculos, vestía túnicas simples y de colores marrones con naranja, parecía más bien un pobre sirviente al lado de la realeza –

Lo preguntare por última vez ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – insistió ya levantado y con varita en mano –

Calma chico, no te aremos daño – el chico lo miro con una ceja alzada como diciendo "a otro perro con ese hueso" ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír – somos personas que deberías conocer bien Harry

El los miro unos minutos y luego comprendió de donde venía ese sentimiento de familiaridad, aunque no se vieran precisamente como el los recordaba, por lo menos algunos de ellos.

Rowena Ravenclaw – señalando a la ojinegra – Helga Hufflepuff – mirando en dirección a la rubia quien le sonrió – Godric Gryffindor- trago saliva al ver al pelirrojo – y Salazar Slytherin – Harold no pudo evitar ver al peligris con latente curiosidad – lamentablemente no los conozco a vosotros – admitió viendo a los restantes – aunque su rostro me suena señorita

Es bueno que al menos te parezca conocida – sonrió con picardía – yo soy Morgana Le Fay reina de Ávalon, hermanastra del Rey Arthuro Pendragón y, lamentablemente, la esposa de este tonto – señalando al hombre a su lado, Harry estaba tan pálido que casi parecía papel – ¡Oh, tranquilízate! No pienso hacerte daño… y aunque quisiera no podría – murmuro eso último –

Siempre tan simpática cariño – se burló el hombre – yo soy Myrddin Emrys o – se presentó poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa – o como el mundo mágico me conoce, en su mayoría, Merlín – se carcajeo al notar la cara de espanto del muchacho al recibir el ultimátum – creo que me pase – parando su risa y viendo al, nuevamente, desmayado chico –

Todos en la sala lo miraron molestos, ahora debían esperar a que se despertara…de nuevo.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Aún tenía que controlarse mucho para no reírse a carcajadas cada que lo recordaba. Miro al frente y vio que había llegado a Madame Malkin, entro y vio a la siempre amable y sonriente señora.

Buenos días madame – saludo con una pequeña reverencia –

Buen señor ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? - pregunto intentando recordar si lo conocía de algún lado –

Necesito un nuevo guardarropa, tanto mágica como muggle – le informo sin dejar de sonreír –

Por supuesto – camino hasta una esquina de la tienda – ven aquí cariño – pidió –

El chico la siguió hasta una pequeña habitación, bastante elegante y espaciosa, completamente blanca, de un lado estaban unos asientos que se notaban cómodos, del lado contrario un probador. La mujer le indico que se quedara quieto para poder tomarle las medidas, al terminar le pidió que le dijera el estilo y color para sus ropas.

Me gustarían que las mágicas fueran más al estilo asiático, como las que traigo puestas, aunque también pueden haber algunas de índole europeo. Los colores pueden variar en: negro, blanco, verde, rojo, plateado, beige y morado – explico – las muggle pueden ser de los mismos colores y, de ser posible, lo más modernas y resistentes posible – saco un papel de sus ropas – agrégueles a todas estos hechizos, prometo pagarle bien por sus servicios, el dinero no es problema – la mujer se retiró –

Paso unas dos horas allí, media hora esperando por su pedido y el tiempo restante probándose todo y viendo cuales se llevaría y cuáles no. Al salir llevaba la misma ropa con la que entro solo que ahora tenía una capa negra de seda de acromántula. Fue directo a la tienda de baratijas, había algo que quería comprar.

Cuando entro, se encontró con muchas estanterías con distintas clases de productos, todo bien arreglado y limpio, el lugar tenía varias vitrinas de exhibición con diferentes tipos de collares, anillos, pulseras y…relojes, sonrió, justo lo que buscaba. Se dirigió al mostrador y pidió al dependiente le mostrara los más antiguos y valiosos relojes que tenía, el hombre lo miro extrañado por el pedio pero lo hizo.

Eran tres preciosos ejemplares: uno de oro con diamantes alrededor de la caja; otro era de diamantes rojos; el último era de platino con manilla de cuero negro y, si se le veía detenidamente, el cuero parecía tener escamas.

Me llevare este – señalo el último, el dependiente se volvió tan blanco como la leche –

¿E...es…está…se…seguro…s-se…ñor? – tartamudeo muy pero **muy** asustado –

¿Hay algún problema? – pregunto desinteresadamente –

Vera, ese reloj a estado aquí desde el tiempo en que mi abuelo manejaba esta tienda y…emm… Glup – trago fuertemente – cada que alguien lo compraba fallecía de maneras muy dolorosas – explico temerosamente –

Creo que correré el riesgo – poniéndoselo - ¿Cuánto es?

¡Lléveselo! – Exclamó – se lo daré gratis, solo no vuelva por aquí – sacándolo a empujones de la tienda –

El joven señor de una de las más grandes escuelas de magia y hechicería solo se quedó mirando a la tienda con incredulidad, sabia de la maldición que cargaba el artilugio pero ¿enserio tenía que actuar de esa manera? Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, acerco el reloj a sus labios y murmuro en egipcio:

Karta armastus on karta elu, ja need, kes kardavad elu on juba pool surnud (Temer al amor es temer a la vida, y los que temen a la vida ya están medio muertos)

Enseguida una luz opaca cubrió el reloj y paso a colocárselo sintiéndolo ajustarse a su piel, no pesaba nada ni lo incomodaba, era como si lo hubiera cargado toda su vida. En su mente se repetían las escenas del momento en que su maestro le hablo de ese reloj.

 **Flashback hace dos semanas (14 años en S.T)**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la entrada del heredero al trono de Gran Bretaña; el susto inicial se había disipado y ahora convivían en un cálido y familiar ambiente, siete años hace es bastante tiempo para conocerse. Los fundadores le explicaron que, al ser el heredero de los cuatro, era necesario que ellos lo entrenaran para controlar la gran cantidad de magia y habilidades que poseía; gracias a que esas salas estaban repletas de magia ancestral ellos pudieron aparecer allí…eso y algunos rituales que realizaron antes de morir.

Con Merlín y Morgana era casi lo mismo, solo que estos estaban allí para evitar que cometiera cualquier locura al no saber cómo se debía comportar un rey. Arthuro no podía aparecer allí pues él no era un mago o poseía magia propia (la que tenía se la debía a Excalibur). Ellos le explicaron que lo entrenarían para aprender cuanto le fuera posible, basta decir que, por muy entretenido que fuera, tenerlos como maestros era desatar el infierno en la tierra. Modales, esgrima, arquería, equitación, filosofía, teoría mágica, rituales y magia de sangre eran algunas de las cosas que tuvo que aprender…y lloro sangre por eso, los fundadores eran rígidos profesores, pero la pareja de antiguos magos eran unos completos negreros, la mínima falla y lo hacían volver a realizar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

En una de sus clases de pociones con Salazar se sentía particularmente tranquilo, resulta que de verdad era bueno en pociones ¡se le hacían endemoniadamente sencillas! Tanto que llegaba a mejorarlas sin darse cuenta. Al principio se sentía reticente a estudiar con el maestro fundador de la casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts; pero poco tiempo pasó para que aprendiera que lo que decían de él los libros era completamente falso. Terminaron por llevarse bastante bien cuando el pelinegro comprendió lo que en verdad había hecho.

Harry – llamo el ojigris – ¿has explorado alguna vez el Callejón Diagon?

No del todo, solo algunas tiendas ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin dejar de atender su poción haciendo sentir orgullos a Salazar –

Hay una antigua reliquia familiar que, estúpidamente, uno de mis descendientes dejo en una "tienda de baratijas". Te será muy útil cuando regreses a Hogwarts – informo sin retirar su seria expresión –

¿Qué seria esa "reliquia" familiar Serpens? – Curioseo con total confianza, cosa que hizo sonreír al mayor –

Te estas pareciendo demasiado a Raven – negó divertido – es un reloj que, en mi tiempo, era uno de bolsillo. Tiene la capacidad de adaptar su forma pero siempre tendrá la peculiaridad de tener alguna parte hecha o forrada en cuero, lo reconocerás al instante – afirmo condescendientemente –

Pero ¿Por qué es tan especial? – Él había desarrollado la paciencia desde que vivía con los Dursley y la mejoro en su estadía en el colegio, pero tanto misterio lo estaba impacientando, sobre todo por la cara de diversión del peli-grisáceo –

Eso deberás averiguarlo por ti mismo – sonriendo enigmáticamente – toma, deberás decir estas palabras si no quieres que esa cosas te mate – pasándole un papelito con algunas inscripciones en egipcio –

Tú y tu ridícula obsesión con la cultura asiática – gruño con fastidio guardando el dichoso papel –

Algún día lo entenderás – moviendo su mano indiferentemente –

 **Fin del flashback.**

Se encamino a uno restaurant que había en el callejón "The Prospect of Whitby". Parecía interesante, una fachada antigua pero elegante y el olor de la comida le estaba abriendo el apetito, entro y un camarero lo guio a una de las mesas de la terraza; la vista era sin duda hermosa. Pidió un Fisherman's pie de bacalao con Bubble and Squeak y algo de vino. La comida estuvo deliciosa y el tranquilo ambiente del local lo hizo sentirse muy cómodo, prometiendo volver a venir se retiró del lugar, observo la hora y se dio cuenta de que era casi hora de reunirse con el sr. Weasley. Sin más se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante pidió un cuarto privado a Ton y le indico que avisara al patriarca pelirrojo donde estaba.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues Arthur Weasley se hizo presente cuando dieron las 6 exactamente. Frunció el ceño al verlo entrar: esta delgado, se veía bastante demacrado y sus pronunciadas ojeras no ayudaban en nada.

Sr Weasley ¿Qué le paso? – con voz calmada pregunto, aunque sus ojos denotaban gran preocupación –

Harry – murmuro – lo siento, lo siento tanto – se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a llorar – no merezco que nos perdones, lo que esa mujer hizo es imperdonable – su voz está cortada por sus lastimeros gemidos, el peli-colores entendía porque actuaba así, a pesar de ser pobre él era un sangre pura, conocía las antiguas leyes y el castigo para los que hacían lo que su esposa hizo –

Haga el maldito favor de callarse – demando fuertemente silenciando al hombre – escuche bien porque solo lo diré una vez – lo jalo levantándolo de golpe – usted no tuvo la culpa de nada, fue esa traicionera mujer la que lo hizo, ella fue la que arrastro y enveneno la mente y corazón de sus hijos, ella fue la que rompió las leyes y fue _**ella**_ la que firmo su sentencia – declaro con firmeza – así que deje de culparse, sentirse mal o lamentarse porque nada va solucionar así – finalizo mirándolo con indocilidad –

T-ti-tienes r-razón – concordó limpiándose las lágrimas – pero comprende que es bastante malo que ella lo haga, pero que mis propios hijos sigan a esa…esa… esa meretriz – escupió con coraje pero sin querer decir algo más grande –

Harry lo miraba con tristeza, ese hombre era uno de los pocos que le mostro cariño y lo apoyo, uno de los pocos que no le traicionaron. Por muy poderoso que se haya vuelto el no dejaba de ser humano y se sentía mal por ver a tan buen hombre en ese estado; puso una mano en su hombro en son de apoyo brindándole una cálida sonrisa, parecida a la que un padre le da a un hijo.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes que haga Harry? – soltó el Weasley después de varios minutos en silencio –

Nada que ya no hubiese pensado ya señor – informo – solo deseo que se haga justicia – suspiro – si así lo quiere el día en que me presente ante todos en la orden podrá hacerlo, solo para darle algo más de tiempo, pero si prefiere efectúe su juicio en la privacidad de su hogar – sugirió mirándolo calmadamente, en su interior estaba feliz de verlo más tranquilo –

No – hablo corto – merecen algo más que una simple expulsión en la privacidad del hogar, frente a la orden y los que estén en la lectura del testamento de Sirius, daré mi sentencia – determino adivinando lo que Harry quería decir –

Sera algo para recordar sin duda – sonrió con algo de burla, le paso una poción – tómela, lo ayudara – el sujeto la botella y se bebió el contenido de una sentada – espero podamos vernos pronto Lord Weasley

Espero que así sea…Lord Potter – sonrió con el pensamiento de un mejor futuro, un nuevo inicio –

* * *

Las noches en Londres nunca han sido demasiado frías o cálidas, pero había sus excepciones, cerca de la costa por las noches hacia mucho más frio que en el centro de la capital de Gran Bretaña. Una alta y oscura figura se encontraba caminando por las casi abandonadas calles en dirección desconocida. Siguió así varios segundos hasta llegar a la puerta de una casa de clase media-alta, su antigua pero, a la vez, moderna estructura la hacía bastante atrayente y hermosa a la vista. Llamo a la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

Hermione Granger no era feliz. Tenía alrededor de 2 semanas sin poder comunicarse con su mejor amigo; la orden no le quería decir nada y, para colmo de males, Ron comenzaba a comportarse más insoportable de lo habitual. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry, estaba preocupada; siempre se había llevado mejor con el que con Ronald: eran casi hermanos, se ayudaban mutuamente, eran el confidente y consejero del otro. El que no tuviera noticias suyas le hacía desesperarse, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y sus padres ya no hallaban que hacer.

Esa noche sus padres habían salido en una cena de negocios y ella estaba tirada en su cama mirando al techo con inquietud, ya no podía pensar con claridad. No había tocado sus libros ni una sola vez desde que se dio cuenta de que algo malo podría haberle pasado a su hermano postizo.

Escucho el llamado a la puerta de su hogar, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta con pesadumbre y vio a la persona frente ella con perplejidad.

¿Harry? – interrogo incrédula y el sonrió –

Era él, muy cambiado pero era él. Se lanza a sus brazos con alegría, todo rastro de desánimo desapareció enseguida siendo reemplazado por felicidad junto con la paz y tranquilidad que siempre sentía cuando estaba con él. Luego de un rato lo hizo pasar a la casa y con la nueva iluminación pudo apreciarlo de mejor manera.

Estaba más alto y fornido, su espalda era ancha y firme; sus cabellos, antes indomables, ahora eran lacios, brillantes y con mechas rojizas; ya no utilizaba lentes y, por tanto, podía apreciar mucho mejor sus hermosos ojos tan verdes y brillantes como la esmeralda, estaba vestido un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una sudadera con capucha verde esmeralda y deportivos blancos, y una mochila negra en su hombro.

Tienes mucho que contarme – sentencio la castaña –

Probablemente – aseguro – pero ahora tengo que contarte algo – se sentó en uno de los sillones de la casa siendo imitado por su amiga - ¿Qué has sabido de Dumbledore? – pregunto despectivamente –

No, desde hace semanas que no envía alguna carta, el o la orden, nadie ha dado señales de vida – explico confundida por el tono que utilizo su amigo para referirse al director –

El muchacho se levantó, cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar una serie de palabras, "un hechizo" pensó la castaña, luego de unos minutos el chico la miro fijamente.

Hay mucho que debo contarte – le dijo con un deje de preocupación – y, como supondrás, no todo te gustara – el chico la conocía muy bien, sabía que si no satisfacía su curiosidad no lo iba a dejar tranquilo, probablemente no le creería del todo, pero nada perdía con intentarlo -

* * *

 **Algo tarde pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de "Tomando el Control". Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Nota: Tratare de subir los capítulos cada jueves y lunes.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Conociendo a… ¿mi ruina?

**Les traigo algo que seguro les parecerá cuando menos interesante, mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos que esperaban que actualizara el jueves pero thedavid480 tiene razón: si apresuro demasiado los capítulos voy a terminar por tener problemas con la regulación de mi tiempo, les pido compresión.**

 **Susy kstorena: me alegra que te guste, en este cap sabrás lo que pasara, espero que te guste.**

 **Mar91: Tranqui, ya verás que será entretenido pero pasara.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: creo que todas tus preguntas se responderán en este episodio, te invito a seguir leyendo ^-^**

\- personaje hablando –

\- "personaje pensando" –

 _\- parsel –_

" _ **cartas, escritos, etc."**_

 **-criatura/ animal hablando -**

 **-"criatura/animal pensando"-**

 _ **Hechizos**_ **y/o cosas que quiero recalcar**

 **Vale…ejem…se supone que debí decir esto en el primer capítulo */* lo siento…no soy dueño de Harry Potter esta magnífica saga de libros es propiedad de J. K. Rowling… de ser el dueño Harry jamás se quedaría con Ginevra ¬-¬. De lo único que soy dueño es de este fic que, por cierto, hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Tomando el control**

 **Capítulo 3: Conociendo a… ¿mi ruina?**

Todos conocían a la familia Black, todo el mundo mágico tenía conocimiento de tan oscura familia; pero nadie sabía más de lo que ellos mostraban en público, como buena familia sangre pura. En esa familia solo había dos cosas eran importantes: lealtad a los tuyos y a la sangre era, en realidad, lo que más destacaba.

Desde que era pequeña Bellatrix había crecido en un ambiente frio y carente de amor paternal, lo cual era muy común entre las familias mágicas antiguas; se le educo para ser la mejor en todo lo que hacía, inculcándole valores adulterados y específicos. Jamás había sido alguien cariñosa o parcialmente amable… con miembros externos claro, ¿Qué quería decir eso? Simple ella era, es y siempre será una persona muy desconfiada; su familia le daba igual, al menos en su mayoría, sus hermanas y primos fueron lo único que ella verdaderamente aprecio, amo y cuido con uñas y garras; sus hermanas, Narcissa y Andrómeda, eran su todo y sus primos, Sirius y Regulus, eran sus más confiables y cercanos amigos.

Siempre compartían todo, jugaban y aprendían juntos. Aun cuando Sirius fue sorteado en Gryffindor al ir a Hogwarts seguían viéndose, a escondidas pero lo hacían; a Bellatrix realmente nunca le importo que el fuera a la casa de sus "enemigos naturales", como decía su padre, ni que fuera al bando de los "traidores a la sangre", como llamaban al grupo de Potter en sus tiempos de escuela. No le importaba nada de eso, solo que su primo siguiera estando con ellos.

Cuando le informaron que estaba comprometida con Sirius no lo tomo a mal, de hecho, lo celebro con gran alegría: su primo sabría respetarla y, al menos, la querría y trataría como a una amiga y no como una simple esposa trofeo. Estuvieron viéndose a escondidas de todos hasta el sexto año, cuando Sirius decidió separase de los Black definitivamente, su familia lo repudio y ella se vio obligada a tratarlo como escoria. Tiempo después le dijeron que se casaría con Rodolphus Lestrange al terminar la escuela. Sin embargo no puso ninguna objeción y acepto lo que le tocaba.

Ahora ¿Cómo acabo convertida en Mortífaga? La respuesta en realidad ya la di: su familia y nuevo esposo. Ambos fanáticos de las artes oscuras y del señor oscuro; a ella jamás le agrado nada de eso, quería vivir en paz, pero si lo hacía tenía que atenerse a unas muy graves consecuencias. Por lo que hizo lo que mejor le pareció y eso nos lleva a la segunda norma: manipular a terceros a su antojo. Esta era una característica Slytherin, pero siendo que su familia perteneció a esta casa por generaciones era comprensible. Comenzó mostrando una actitud fanática antes de salir de Hogwarts, de esa manera pareció una fiel partidaria de Voldemort; luego le propuse a Lestrange unirnos a él y, finalmente, seguí todas y cada una de las ordenes de ese lunático hasta poder ganarme su confianza.

¿Cuál fue el problema? Al inicio fueron solo ataques a distintos puntos de Gran Bretaña sin necesariamente tener que asesinar a alguien, por lo que fueron muy sencillas. Luego fueron algunas de búsqueda y tortura para la obtención de información; allí tuvo algunos problemas que, con mucho esfuerzo, logro superar hasta el punto que no le importaba torturar a nadie. Pero llego el momento de las misiones más desagradables: tenía que matar. Había llamado la atención del lord y quería integrarla a su Círculo Interno, una posición bastante cotizada entre los Mortífagos; la máscara que había utilizado toda su vida le ayudo a no mostrar debilidad al matar a toda una familia de muggles, cuando llego a su casa se encerró en su habitación aprovechando que su "queridísimo" esposo no estaba en casa y lloro, lloro y volvió a llorar hasta que no pudo más, se sintió asquerosa y mundana.

La segunda vez que tuvo que hacerlo fue más sencillo pero igual de doloroso; la cuarta vez ya no dolía pero su conciencia no la dejaba en paz; después de un tiempo repitiendo tales actos le dejo de importar e incluso lo llego a disfrutar. Sin embargo jamás perdió la máscara que tenía todos los días, solo la modifico: de seria y fría paso a ser sádica y de prematura demencia. La guerra había dejado mella en ella, cuando el Wizengamot la interrogo mantuvo su fachada de devota Mortífaga siendo condenada a Azkabán… sintiéndose libre al fin. Allí no tenía que fingir nada y… tampoco sentirlo. Los dementores nada podían hacer con ella después de unas semanas, los pocos recuerdos felices que le quedaban se los arrebataron y los recuerdos más tristes simplemente no le afectaban.

Años pasaron y ella solo seguía ahí, esperando, ausente y perdida en sus más profundos e íntimos pensamientos. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto había cambiado su apariencia ni que ocurría fuera de esa prisión, su única compañía era el cadáver de su ex-compañero de celda y los gritos agónicos de los demás prisioneros.

Cuando el lord la libero no pudo evitar sentir un gran fastidio, pero no podía mostrarlo y solo miro el tormentoso cielo por sobre la prisión mágica, al volver a su antigua rutina se sintió extraña y con cada ataque se volvía más loca pero no impulsiva, los Mortífagos le temían y Voldemort le tenía un extraño afecto y respeto. Al momento de ir por la profecía en el Departamento de Misterios y tuviera, con todo el peso de su alma, que matar a Sirius. Se sintió la peor persona en existencia.

Cualquiera diría que era feliz con su vida, claro, porque no son ellos los que tienen que soportar a un esposo que la trata como un simple objeto para su satisfacción personal; un lunático desesperado por obtener el control del mundo mágico que abusaba de ella cuando quería, y, para colmo de males, ella no podía decir nada porque ante los ojos de los demás ella aceptaba eso gustosa. Había prohibido a Rodolphus tocarla o, siquiera, dormir en la misma habitación que ella desde el "incidente"; disfrutaba lanzarle cuanta maldición cruzara por su cabeza cuando lo intentaba, desistió de hacerlo a los pocos días…nah a las pocas horas de torturarlo con el _**Cruciatus**_ la dejo en paz.

Ella era capaz de invocar una maldición torturadora tan o más fuerte que la de Voldemort y con eso se ganó su "respeto" y un puesto como su mano derecha. Generalmente si no estaba haciendo algún trabajo para él estaba como ahora: tumbada en su cama recordando su miserable vida.

En lo que llevaba de existencia solo había anhelado una sola cosa: una familia propia. Sí, tenía a sus hermanas y sobrinos, pero no era lo mismo. Narcissa estaba subyugada por su esposo, Andrómeda no la quería ver ni en pintura, Draco era un completo mimado y un completo cobarde; Nymphadora la odiaba a muerte por lo que le hizo a Sirius.

Sirius… ¿es que pensaban que a ella no le dolía? Que estupidez por supuesto que creían eso, ella les hizo pensarlo labrándose la imagen que ahora tenía. Pero le dolía, le dolía mucho y se odiaba cada vez más al recordarlo porque su condenado primo no la miro con odio esa noche, tampoco con ira, ni tristeza o algo por el estilo. La miro de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando eran pequeños: con cariño y aprecio; ¡diablos! Ese idiota incluso le sonrió con el mismo amor fraternal que se tenían. En su pelea solo le recordaba los buenos tiempos y le hacia las mismas bromas que antes.

Basto solo eso para comenzar a sollozar y gemir lastimeramente, solo en la oscuridad de sus aposentos que se permitía soltar sus emociones libremente. Su adorado primo había muerto por culpa suya y él no la repudio por eso sino que la miro igual que siempre…y eso la hacía sentirse peor.

Dentro de poco seria la lectura de su testamento y ella debía estar presente… seguía siendo parte de la familia Black a fin de cuentas. Solo esperaba que no hubiera hecho alguna locura, aunque conociéndolo era lo más probable. Ella mantenía una esperanza muy tonta: que Siris se acordara de ella, que de alguna manera la ayudara un poco con ese tormento que llevaba por vida.

Se levantó bruscamente, el lord los llamaba "¿y ahora que le paso?" se apareció en la sala de reuniones y, después de saludar efusiva, loca, respetuosa y muy sumisamente al Señor Oscuro; se fue a sentar en la silla a mano derecha del lord y miro con su máscara puesta la tortura que Voldemort mantenía a sus cuñaditos cosa que, con o sin mascara, disfrutaba mucho… a ambos los odiaba.

Rodolphus llego y se sentó a su lado, su fuerte colonia la mareo un poco pero pudo notar el fuerte olor a sexo perfectamente, que, en vano, trataba de esconder. El creía que ella no lo sabía, que era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que hacía junto con sus amigos, por eso odiaba tanto a Lucius el también participaba en las cochinadas de su marido y el hermano de este.

Lo ignoro, como siempre lo hacía, presto atención a su "amado señor" con la misma mascara de fanática devota y enloquecida… mientras se retorcía de agonía en su interior. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la ayudara, matándola o acabando con el imbécil de Voldemort… solo quería su libertad.

* * *

A lo largo de su vida solo podía recordar una sola vez en la que su tío lo había ayudado, le había dado una información muy valiosa:

" **Presta atención chico porque es la primera y última vez que te presto ayuda: cuando hagas enojar a una mujer consiéntela en lo que quiera, di *si* a todo lo que te diga o reclame y pide disculpas aunque la culpa no haya sido tuya; si enojas a más de una has cualquier cosa: cómprales la joya más cara del mercado, humíllate de ser necesario pero has que te perdonen. Si el problema es con más de dos entonces huye lejos, vete a algún lugar fuera del país, cámbiate el nombre, tiñe tu pelo, múdate al campo más alejado de cualquier ciudad y rézale a cualquier dios porque no te encuentren"**.

Lastimosamente eso no se aplicaba muy bien a las mujeres mágicas… menos con una Gryffindor iracunda y con preocupaciones acumuladas. Te mandarían a correr por tu vida antes de dejarte hacer nada, más si esa chica era Hermione Jane Granger: la bruja más lista de su generación y la persona con peor carácter que conocía, bien que lo ocultaba con su enorme paciencia pero cuando explotaba la única salida era correr por tu vida.

Harold Potter, el supuesto mago con el poder suficiente para acabar con el más poderoso señor oscuro que ha tenido Gran Bretaña y, posiblemente, el mundo; estaba completamente derrotado.

Todo iba muy bien comenzó a hablar con su mejor a miga despacio explicándole sobre la repentina carta del banco, como fue para ver de qué se trataba sin decir nada a nadie… ese fue su error. Hermione estaba muy preocupada por el desde que no contestaba sus cartas, intentaba tranquilizarse con el pensamiento de que Dumbledore conocía su paradero y no le había dicho nada solo por seguridad, y ahora venía el diciéndole que no era cierto, que no el director no conocía su localización, hizo lo más razonable para cualquiera en su situación… correteo al promotor de su desasosiego lanzándole todo cuanto encontraba en el camino: jarrones de cerámica, platería, sillas, etc., al final terminaron donde iniciaron: la sala de su casa.

¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan imprudente Harry? – Preguntó furiosa - ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentía?! ¡¿NO PENSASTE EN TUS AMIGOS?! – le recriminaba mientras subía el tono de voz hasta llegar a gritarle –

¡Fue por eso que lo hice! – Exclamó callándola en el acto – pensando en todos mis amigos… **mis verdaderos amigos** – siseo las últimas palabras –

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó dudosa –

A que me engañaron Hermione – escupió – el me engaño, Dumbledore me traiciono – apretó los dientes gruñendo de ira contenida – me oculto mi verdadero origen, mi verdadero potencial fue sellado por él; el poder y la gran gama de habilidades que pude haber empleado para salvar a Cedric… a Sirius – la miro con ojos teñidos en sangre asustando a la chica – y solo lo hizo por poder ¿sabes de que me entere en mi visita a Gringotts? El viejo ha estado robando de mis bóvedas familiares ¡y gracias a Merlín solo las Potter! – En su voz había un extraño deje de ansiedad, desesperación y dolor, sus ojos eran sarcásticos y estaban ennegrecidos por la ira - ¿y sabes que es lo peor? El muy maldito intentaba falsificar el testamento de un lord, peor aún, intento falsificar el testamento del lord Black el jefe de una de las familias más poderosas de toda Europa – miro sus manos con reticencia – lo creí mi amigo, lo trate como a un abuelo… y me traiciono de la peor manera – una mueca burlescamente dolorosa apareció en su rostro – me controlo desde el primer día, desde el instante en que mis padres fueron a esconderse al Valle de Godric hasta mi llegada a la estación King Cross – su sarcástica sonrisa ya empezaba a preocupar demás a la castaña - ¡demonios! Estoy seguro de que todo lo que vivimos en Hogwarts también fue planeado por el – la miro con un deje de compasión – y los Weasley también influyeron en todo esto. Ronald, Ginevra, Percival y Molly Weasley principalmente – se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró y dejo que sus ojos se perdieran en una de las esquinas de la estancia – ellos estuvieron robándome, también mandándole información sobre todo lo que hacía al viejo. Wheezy solo se hizo mi amigo por orden de su madre y el imbécil (Dumbledore) – su burla le sonó a indignación total a la bruja – la comadreja menor estaba conmigo porque tenía que quedar embarazada de mi para quedarse con mi dinero, me daban pociones de amor para que estuviera con ella – finalmente la miro a los ojos – hechizos y pociones para que odiara a los Slytherin, Snape e idolatrara a Dumby… a eso me refiero

Un incómodo silencio invadió el lugar, ella intentaba procesar toda la información lo mejor que podía. No podían culparla todo cuanto había creído se fue a la basura en pocos minutos, apenas lograba concebir lo que hizo Dumbledore, el supuesto "representante de la luz" cometió crímenes que hasta los sangre pura se pensaban mucho hacer, a fin de cuentas hasta para ellos era una completa abominación el sellar el poder mágico de cualquier criatura peor aún ¡robar a una antigua casa! No sabía que pensar.

El lord Peverell se limitaba a mirarla, estaba seguro que esa expresión era la misma que él tenía cuando se enteró de la verdad… pero él ya sabía cómo sobreponerse al dolor, además cuando él se enteró de todo ya estaba molesto por lo que se sobrepuso a todo. No quería que ella dudara de lo que le dijo, aunque eso era poco probable, así que le extendió el pergamino donde estaba su diagnóstico y la prueba de herencia… pero excluyo la parte de compañeros del alma, aun no debía saber eso.

Antes de que ella mencionara algo se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

Piensa bien lo que te he dicho, me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes cómo pienso y sabrás como hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites – se dio la vuelta dejando a la chica atrás –

Cuando estaba por salir de la casa sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y una creciente humedad en su sudadera, giro su cabeza y miro a una llorosa Hermione, sintió una punzada en el pecho, afligido, la abrazó con fuerza intentando tranquilizarla.

Por favor – gimió – no te vayas – suplico temiendo que volviera a desaparecer –

Pocas habían sido las veces que la había visto así, pero siempre era él el que se sentía responsable por hacerla sufrir, aunque nunca fuera el causante y ahora que sí lo era se sentía miserable. Se limitó a seguirla hasta su habitación y acostarse a su lado, sin darse cuenta también había comenzado a soltar unas pocas lagrimas; no supieron cuándo pero terminaron profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

 **Time Skid**

Hace semanas que no dormía tan bien,se sentía cómoday cálida casi como si estuviera en las nubes. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras las imágenes del día anterior volvían a su mente "así que no fue un sueño" razono mirando el apacible rostro de su mejor amigo. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, cada que se quedaban hasta tarde estudiando y Ron, por flojo, no los acompañaba; siempre le había gustado dormir sobre su pecho, se sentía igual que cuando abrazaba a sus padres: segura, con una calidez reconfortante, como si los problemas simplemente no existieran.

Lo vio moverse "esta por despertar" observo, era su amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano en todo menos sangre. No le importaba lo que el mundo dijera, ella lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara… ya cometió el error de no creerle una vez: no lo volvería a hacer.

Buenos días Hermy – rio por lo bajo, su voz siempre era áspera cuando se despertaba y el que la llamara así le hacía gracia –

Buenos días Harry – devolvió el saludo volviendo a recostarse en su pecho, disfrutando de las caricias que su amigo le daba a sus cabellos. Se la pasaron así un buen rato, sin intención alguna de levantarse de la cama… hasta que la madre de la chica decidió que ya era muy tarde y entro de repente sobresaltándolos.

Emm… – se removió incomoda en la puerta viendo a los chicos – lamento interrumpir, pero ya es hora del desayuno – miro a su hija – bajen pronto – luego de eso salió casi huyendo de la alcoba –

Eso fue… embarazoso – susurro el chico mirándola y sonriendo con nerviosismo –

Cierto – se levantó – puedes asearte en mi baño, yo iré al de afuera – saco ropa del armario y se dirigió a la puerta de salida – te espero abajo – sonriendo cálidamente –

El chico suspiro, agrando su baúl y saco algo de ropa, se dio una rápida ducha, guardo todo y bajo. En el comedor estaban los señores Granger y su mejor amiga.

Buenos días – saludo algo incómodo –

Buenos días tú debes de ser Harry, Mione nos ha hablado mucho de ti – saludo el señor – yo soy el Dr. Víctor Granger – se presentó – ofreciéndole la mano –

Es un placer conocerlo sr. Granger – estrechando su mano –

Es un gusto querido – se acercó la mujer – yo soy la Dr. Jane Granger – ella también le ofreció la mano –

Lo mismo digo madame – tomando su mano y besando el dorso con delicadeza, sonrojándola un poco –

Un joven educado – alago sonriéndole – lamento lo de esta mañana, mi hija me explico que llegaste anoche y se quedaron hablando hasta tarde – el de mechones rojos miro a su amiga sonriéndole con complicidad –

No se preocupe, es su casa a fin de cuentas – desestimo sentándose en la mesa tras una indicación del señor de la casa –

Mira Harry – se sentó a su lado – han llegado el resultado de los T.I.M.O.s – dándole una carta – ya he abierto la mía – mostrándole sus resultados –

Felicidades Mione, seguro que son las mejores notas de nuestra generación, no todos sacan tan extraordinarios resultados – elogio el adolescente avergonzando a la chica –

Veamos los tuyos – incitándolo a abrir su carta, cosa que hizo enseguida –

" _ **Estimado señor Harold Potter en esta carta están adjuntos los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.s (Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria) que decidirán el futuro de la carrera que haya decidido emplear, sin más que decir los resultados:**_

 **Notas de Aprobado:**

 *** E = Extraordinario**

 *** S = Supera las Expectativas**

 *** A = Aceptable**

 **Notas de Desaprobado:**

 *** I = Insatisfactorio**

 *** D = Desastroso**

 *** T = Troll**

 **Adivinación:**

 **Teórico: E**

 **Practico: S**

 **Astronomía:**

 **Teórico: E**

 **Practico: E**

 **D.C.A.O.:**

 **Teórico: E**

 **Practico: E (con un plus por un** _ **Pratronus**_ **corpóreo)**

 **C.C.M.:**

 **Teórico: E**

 **Practico: E (plus por saber cómo tratar con los diferentes animales a la perfección)**

 **Herbología:**

 **Teórico: S**

 **Practica: S**

 **Historia de la Magia:**

 **Teórico: A**

 **Transformaciones:**

 **Teórico: E**

 **Practico: E (plus por saber cómo utilizarlas en un duelo)**

 **Encantamientos:**

 **Teórico: E**

 **Practico: S**

 **Pociones:**

 **Teórico: E**

 **Practico: E**

 _ **Atte.: Griselda Marchbanks. Examinadora del Ministerio**_

 _ **P.D.: Felicidades por sus notas, son las segundas mejores de su generación después de la Srta. Hermione Granger.**_

El chico sonrió satisfecho "haberme matado estudiando con Mione valió la pena" razono divertido regalándole una sonrisa agradecida a su mejor amiga, quien le salto encima con un abrazo rompe hueso.

¡Es fantástico Harry! – Exclamó feliz – te lo tienes bien merecido, te esforzaste mucho – declaro recordando lo centrado y preocupado que estaba su amigo al estudiar para los exámenes –

Felicidades muchacho – dijo Víctor mientras Jane solo asiente con una sonrisa –

Muchas gracias – luego de eso se centraron en la comida sin decir una palabra –

Todo iba realmente bien, luego del desayuno la castaña arrastro al Potter a su habitación y el solo se le quedo viendo entre divertido y preocupado. Generalmente eso era algo que hacia cuando estaba por decirle algo muy privado.

Vale ¿qué te pasa? – Exigió saber luego de unos incómodos segundos en silencio –

Quiero que me digas: ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a **ellos**? – respondió intrigada y con seria mirada –

Con las comadrejas: nada – ella elevo una ceja – es enserio, el sr. Weasley será el que se encargue de impartir el castigo que se merecen. Dumbledore es otra historia – su mirada se volvió fría y distante – a él simplemente lo hundiré, le quitare poco a poco todo el poder que tiene, le devolveré cada golpe, insulto, preocupación y miedo que me hizo experimentar; ¿Quería obtener poder a costa mía? Ya vera cuales son las consecuencias – su voz le recordó a la de Voldemort: aterciopelada, amenazante y peligrosa – claro que no lo haré de golpe ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? – se rió entre dientes –

¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo? – pregunto medio burlona medio incrédula –

Yo soy yo – respondió con misterio – solo que menos idiota y aceptando lo que me dijo el sombrero seleccionador la primera noche en el colegio – sonrió maliciosamente –

¿Qué te dijo? – curioseó interesada, nunca le había contado eso –

Me ha dicho que Slytherin me ayudaría en mi camino a la grandeza, que yo tenía las características necesarias para estar en esa casa – rememoro el día de su selección con nostalgia – al principio me reusaba a creerlo, pero ahora lo puedo decir con orgullo a fin de cuentas soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin – encogiéndose de hombros burlescamente –

Valla – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir –

Es irónico, muy irónico – murmuro por lo bajo, miro la hora en su reloj – ya es tarde, lo siento Mione pero me tengo que ir

¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – salió de su ensoñación para mirarlo confundida –

Soy ahora el lord de muchas casas ¿recuerdas? Tengo responsabilidades que atender – jugo con ella mientras salían de la habitación –

Tantas como para no estar un rato con tu mejor amiga – fingiendo estar ofendida – eso me ha dolido – puso su mano en su pecho dramáticamente para gracia del chico – le pediré que se valla de mi casa si no soy lo suficientemente para usted lord Potter – abriendo la puerta principal –

Ok – descolocando a la chica – iré a casa de mi futura esposa para contarle lo mal educada que es mi mejor amiga – anunció con cierta maldad y picardía –

¿Perdón? – Se impuso "verdaderamente" ofendida – pobre la chica que se case contigo – dándole la espalda para que no viera su sonrisa –

Oh créeme – su acerco por detrás – no será para nada infeliz – susurro a su oído estremeciendo a la oji-marrón – nos vemos Hermione – se despidió desapareciendo al instante –

Ese idiota – sonrió con cariño – eso fue extraño – murmuro al aire cerrando la puerta tras de si –

* * *

Apareció nuevamente frente a una enorme verja plateada, espero unos minutos para que le abrieran y pasara a caminar por los vastos terrenos. El jardín principal era hermoso, había una gran cantidad de rosales bien cuidados y podados, varios árboles de cerezo y algunas plantas de corazón sangrante. La vista era realmente hermosa y atractiva, el jardín debía de tener, al menos, unos seis kilómetros cuadrados y hay una gran cantidad de lagos que apenas pudo divisar por la distancia. La mansión estaba situada en el centro, construida al puro estilo victoriano, un tanto moderno para esa época, paredes de piedra y techos recubiertos de ¿tejas azules? No lo sabía, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo; llego a la entrada principal y toco la puerta. Tuvo que esperar poco tiempo para que un elfo domestico le abriera.

Buenas tardes pequeño – saludo – ¿esta Lord Greengrass en casa? He venido a hablar con el – explico con tranquilidad –

El amo está en casa ¿Quién desea verlo? – preguntó con timidez –

Dile que el Lord Potter le busca – al instante el elfo desapareció –

Cygnus Greengrass no era alguien al que le gustaran las sorpresas, siempre había planeado las cosas meticulosamente y pensaba en todas las variables posibles para un mejor control de su vida y la de sus congéneres; era alguien frío y calculador pero que siempre ponía la seguridad y felicidad de su familia por sobre todo, y eso se lo había inculcado a sus hijas.

Sin embargo sabía que no podía preverlo todo, por Merlín él no era ningún dios para hacerlo. Pero intentaba evitar los conflictos pues, a pesar de todo, era muy perezoso y solucionarlos le era bastante problemático.

En esos instantes estaba en un gran aprieto, hace apenas unas semanas sus hijas habían vuelto de Hogwarts, eso no tenía nada de malo, le alegraba tenerlas en casa. El problema era lo que venía con ellas, hace algún tiempo había hecho un trato con la casa Zabini que implicaba la unión matrimonial de sus hijos mayores si no se cumplían ciertas condiciones.

Debido a que él no podía dar lo que su parte del trato exigía debía de entregar a Daphne, su hija mayor, en matrimonio con Blaise Zabini. Él no quería tener nada que ver con los Mortífagos, su casa era neutral, y si esa unión significaría que su hija estaría en el ojo del huracán.

Miro hacia la puerta mientras el joven azabache entraba. Su hija le había dicho que era alguien bastante bajo y flacucho, pero este era completamente lo opuesto a su descripción.

Lord Greengrass – saludo –

Heredero Potter – devolvió el saludo viendo con cautela, se había presentado como el Lord de su casa con uno de sus elfos y solo había dicho que deseaba hablar con él, estaba intrigado - ¿a qué debo su visita? – indago –

A mis oídos ha llegado el pequeño… compromiso – dijo con cuidado – vengo a ofrecerle mi ayuda

¿A cambio de qué? – espetó fría y bruscamente –

Primero debo entregarle esto – extendiendo un pequeño sobre –entenderá el ¿Por qué? De mi sorpresiva visita – observo con atención al muchacho buscando algo por lo cual desconfiar –

Abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta. Le dieron ganas de reír a carcajadas y comenzar a rendirle culto a cualquier deidad que haya escuchado sus suplicas. Sus problemas se habían solucionado sin el tener que llegar a mover un solo dedo, ¡mejor aún! Si jugaba bien sus cartas ganaría un par de aliados influyentes y poderosos.

Así que… Lord Potter ¿Cuál es su propuesta? – de todas maneras no podía confiarse, su primogénita era su mayor orgullo y no la entregaría a cualquier caricato de caballero –

Mi familia es poseedora de una mina de Amazonium, algunos de los herreros duendes han accedido a servir a mi casa para labrar este metal, usted y yo sabemos lo difícil que es de trabajar – comenzó su explicación de manera tranquila, induciendo las ansias de escuchar a su próximo socio – mi propuesta es esta: yo le daré la cantidad acordada de tan precioso metal y usted me permitirá venir a visitar y, de ser posible, llevar a su hija a mi casa – sonrió internamente cuando vio la cara del albo –

El rubio no sabía que pensar, solo tenía dos opciones: dejar a su hija en manos de alguien que la llevara a una posible muerte o aceptar la oferte de ese niño, salvar a su hija y ganarse a un aliado poderoso. Además era hijo de Lilian Evans, él era de su misma generación y conocía la persona de buen corazón que era y aunque su padre fuera James Potter, por lo dicho por su hija, solo se parecía físicamente a él.

Acepto – estrecho su mano con algunas dudas – Daphne está en el salón principal – informo llamando a un elfo – Mü te llevara

Lady Zabini debe de estar recibiendo su paquete en estos instantes – sonrió brillante fue un placer hacer tratos con usted – saliendo de la oficina –

El mayor se quedó viendo con mirada perdida la puerta durante un largo rato… para luego estampar su cabeza contra su escritorio con una mirada de pura incredulidad.

Me manipulo ¿tan fácilmente? – Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría él no estaba molesto más bien… - tome una buena decisión - … estaba feliz, su hija estaría en buenas manos –

Potter estaba feliz, caminando por los extensos pasillos de la misión Greengrass, la decoración era de época y había muchos cuadros con retratos familiares, algunos mirándolo curiosos y otros simplemente lo ignoraban; mientras más caminaba más podía escuchar el son de una hermosa melodía, cuando el elfo lo dejo en la estancia observo maravillado a una hermosa rubia platinada sentada en un hermoso piano de cola de hermoso y lustrado color blanco. Conocía esa hermosa obra y era, en realidad, una de sus favoritas; la pasión que reflejaba cada tonada y la emoción que imbuía en sus gráciles movimientos de mano lo dejaron embelesado. Fueron casi ocho hermosos minutos en los él azabache de sangrientos mechones observo expectante a la Greengrass y, cuando acabo, se limitó a aplaudir haciendo que la chica se girara hacia el bruscamente.

¿Potter? – Dijo confundida - ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Mis disculpas si la incomode Srta. Greengrass – se encamino en su dirección – vine a ver a su padre por algunos negocios – la chica lo miro con duda – esa era la Ludwig van Beethoven - Op.27 No.2 Sonata No.14 'Moonlight' ¿cierto?

Si, ¿la había oído antes? – pregunto un tanto formal, si estaba haciendo negocios con su padre significaba que debía tratarlo con un poco más de respeto –

Soy aficionado al piano y a la música en general ¿me permite? – Haciendo el ademán de sentarse junto a ella –

Adelante – lo invito viéndolo aun con duda –

Veamos si aún recuerdo como se hace – poniendo sus manos sobre las teclas del hermosísimo instrumento –

Al iniciar se comenzó a notar cierto nerviosismo pero luego tomo más confianza, la pieza tenía diversos intervalos, primero lento, luego rápido, pianísimo y luego alto. Era una pieza hermosa que ella conocía y, de hecho, fue una de las primeras que su madre le hizo escuchar. Los minutos pasaron y de apoco ambos volvían a la realidad pero fue ella la primera en hablar.

Ludwig van Beethoven - Op.57 Sonata No.23 'Appassionata' ¿me equivoco? – mirándolo con nuevos ojos y permitiéndose una sonrisa –

No, no lo hace – devolviendo el gesto – esta es, de hecho, una de mis piezas favoritas –dándole una serena mirada – ¿sabe? Suelo recordarla como una Slytherin definida: fría y calculadora pero leal y protectora; sin embargo no me explico el dolor con el que tocaba ¿hay algo que la inquiete? Digo, si me permite preguntar – la expresión de la muchacho se tornó helada y sin emociones –

¿Por qué debería importarte Potter? – casi escupiendo las palabras, su mirar ya no era relajado sino que reflejaba ira y dolor acumulados –

¿Quizás porque me gustaría ayudarte? – contraataco seriamente – no me cabe en la cabeza el que te veas tan impotente y decaída cuando en la escuela jamás te mostraste así… por mucho que Malfoy y Zabini te molestasen – dijo con incertidumbre –

Repito ¿Por qué debería importante? – replico apretando los dientes intentando calmarse –

¿Debo tener una razón para ayudar a quien lo necesita? – se excusó medio ofendido –

Estas hablando con una Slytherin consumada, Potter, tú mismo lo dijiste, más te vale darme una buena razón antes de que ordene a alguien que te saque de mi casa – amenazo dirigiendo poniendo sus dedos sobre un anillo plateado –

No será necesario – viendo la acción, ese era el anillo de un heredero, no tenía el mismo poder que el de un lord pero le permitía cierto control sobre las salas de sus terrenos – Hermione dice que tengo un "complejo de héroe" pues siempre intento salvar a todos, es involuntario y siempre pasa, aunque no quiera – se mofo de sí mismo – sea lo que sea, prometo no burlarme, comprenderte y ayudarte siempre que pueda – se tomó la libertad de acariciar sus ondulados cabellos –

No deberías decir esa clase de cosas – susurro mirándolo a los ojos – por lo menos no a quienes no conoces – desviando su mirada incomoda –

Jejejeje – puso su mano en su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara otra vez – pero si te conozco Daphne – afirmo llamándola por su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocían – puedes confiar en mi – alentó –

Es mi hermana – reconoció – está enojada conmigo por alguna razón descocida para mí, he intentado hablar con ella, que me diga ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? – Se encogió en su lugar – no entiendo lo que le pasa, ayer estábamos tan bien como siempre y al segundo siguiente no me quiere ver ni en pintura – parecía estar a punto de llorar y el la entendía, su hermana era lo más preciado en su mundo y que la ignorara debía de dolerle mucho –

Oye tranquila – paso un brazo sobre sus hombros - ¿sabes? Yo no tengo hermanos ni familiares por los cuales preocuparme, pero tengo una amiga que amo como si fuese mi hermana y, las pocas veces que nos peleamos, le doy espacio para pensar, sé que tu hermana es bastante lista, ella sabrá como tomar la situación, tú la conoces mejor que yo deberías saberlo – la codeo recordando lo que decían algunos profesores de la menor –

No puedo creer que diga esto – cubrió su cara con sus manos – tienes razón – soltó una carcajada al sentir como el chico le tocaba el vientre –

El ojiverde siguió así unos cuantos minutos hasta que creyó conveniente soltarla, ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo sentir orgulloso… pero ya debía retirarse, aun debía visitar a otras dos personas.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – intentaba sonar enojada pero su diversión era bastante visible –

Porque tú necesitas reírte un poco más – respondió burlescamente –

Si mamá – rió entre dientes –

Ya es hora de irme – vio un destello de tristeza en su ojos – pero volveré a venir a visitarte, claro ¿si tú quieres? – El brillo de alegría en sus ojos fue todo lo que necesito – no vemos Daph – saliendo de la sala dejando atrás a una sonriente rubia –

* * *

Remus Lupin nunca fue alguien de expresarse mucho, el periodo más feliz de su vida fue el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts con sus amigos y el poco tiempo después de graduarse, James y Sirius fueron su sostén emocional y Lily siempre fue muy atenta con él. Siempre se negó a enamorarse o salir con alguna chica por miedo a su maldición.

Cuando mini Cornamenta nació el y su lobo interno se alegraron por la nueva adición a la "manada". La muerte de sus amigos había calado hondo en él y la "traición" de Sirius lo termino por destruir; sus transformaciones se volvieron más dolorosas e insufribles. En conclusión, su vida termino hecha una completa y total locura.

Paso años lamentándose y pudriéndose en su pequeña cabaña en lo profundo de un bosque. Había intentado unirse a otras manadas de licántropos pero su lobo se negaba a reconocerlos y exigía que buscara al cachorro de amigo…jamás lo hizo por cobarde, porque creía que el niño lo rechazaría o, en el mejor de los casos, le temería.

Se conformaba con lo que Dumbledore le decía de chico, siempre era: "está bien", "no podría estar mejor", "cada día se parece más a sus padres", etc., etc.

Cuando el director le propuso enseñar en la escuela se alegró, podría ver a Harry al fin… se decepcionó horriblemente al ver a un joven muy bajo, con notas promedio y muchos problemas. Por lo único que lo reconoció fue por el indomable cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre; se sintió extrañado por cómo era pero le restó importancia, tenía otra cosa en que centrar su atención: Sirius Black había escapado de Azkabán desde hace un tiempo se había plantado algunas cosas en su cabeza, dudas que no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo.

Canuto siempre había sido leal a James, lo quería como a un hermano y jamás lo traicionara, además ¡odiaba las artes oscuras! ¿Cómo había terminado siendo un seguidor de Innombrable? Según el director Peter había corrido tras el para confrontarlo, pero él siempre fue un completo cobarde ¿Cómo que salió a confrontarlo? Y el juicio de Sirius o mejor dicho la falta de él lo estaba lo estaba confundiendo. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad había pasado?

En una de sus incursiones a la Casa de los Gritos se había encontrado un perro negro muy grande de ojos grises… lo reconoció al instante; lanzo el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente y el "perro" lo esquivo, siguieron en eso durante un rato hasta que el "animal" se cansó y se transformó a su forma humana y le grito que se detuviera, que él no había hecho nada. No le creyó a la primera pero luego de un tiempo decidió detenerse, quizás podría aclarar sus dudas, pero eso no implicaba que bajaría la guardia.

Los siguientes acontecimientos pasaron demasiado rápido. La captura y posterior huida del traidor. Su transformación en hombre lobo. El encarcelamiento y nueva huida de Sirius gracias a Harry a Hermione. El fin del año escolar, etc.

El que su amigo estuviera devuelta lo hizo sentirse feliz, volvió a los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix con Sirius. Y conoció a gente nueva entre estas estaba Nymphadora Tonks, una chica bastante enérgica y torpe, aunque seria y habilidosa cuando la situación lo requería.

Días después de la muerte de Sirius ella fue a verlo a su cabaña, él estaba decaído, **muy** decaído; había estado bebiendo y ya le estaba afectando. Ella le había dicho que debía dejar de hacer eso, también estaba triste pero no por eso se echaría a perder la vida… Sirius no querría eso.

Entre charlas él se le lanzo encima por impulso sin temor a que lo rechazara pues sabía que él le gustaba… se sintió como una basura al día siguiente, no tenía excusa ¡se había aprovechado de una niña! Y lo peor del caso es que era familia directa de su recientemente fallecido mejor amigo.

Después de ese día la ignoraba y no le hablaba para nada, ella intentaba acercarse, hablar con el… pero siempre se hacia el desentendido.

Ese día se encontraba de paso por la sede de la orden en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place porque debía buscar algunas cosas que había dejado allí, una vez las tuviera consigo no pensaba pisar más el lugar que tantos dolorosos recuerdos le traía y si llegaba a volver seria porque era absolutamente necesario.

Remus – esa voz la conocía bien pero la ignoro - ¡Remus! – llamo otra vez con un tono tan desesperado y dolido que lo hicieron detenerse –

¿Qué deseas Tonks? – le pregunto aun sabiendo lo que respondería –

Tenemos que hablar – su seriedad lo sorprendió muy poco, se limitó a asentir y llevarla a la biblioteca –

¿Qué sucede? – quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, esa mirada lo estaba incomodando –

Estoy embarazada – abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta –

No estoy para bromas Nymphadora – trato de sonar lo más serio posible pero la incredulidad estaba reflejada en su rostro –

¡No estoy jugando! – Gritó indignada - ¡estoy embarazada! ¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! – señalo mirándolo con desesperación –

¿Estas segura de que es mío? – hablo después de un largo rato en silencio –

¿De quién más podía ser? – se rio sin ganas – tú te llevaste mi virginidad esa noche idiota ¡por supuesto que es tuyo! – Alzo la voz mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro –

Tú deberías saber que eso fue un error, hace mucho te había dejado en claro que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Lo de esa noche fue solo un impulso, el efecto del alcohol – se excusó con ahínco –

Entonces ¿eso es todo? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?! – cuestiono con el mismo tono –

¿Qué más quieres que diga? – Su razonamiento se había apagado y el miedo era lo único que quedaba – no me puedo hacer cargo ni de mí mismo ¿Cómo piensas que me hare cargo de ti o de ese bebé? – en la chica solo se podía ver una mirada incrédula y dolida –

Bien – dijo en un hilo de voz – entonces te voy a pedir que te vallas de aquí y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ninguno de los dos – en mente se estaban grabando a fuego ese momento –

Eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer – dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida –

Ella solo pudo desplomarse en una de los sillones y llorar amargamente; cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada se ilusiono pensando ingenuamente que él estaría feliz por la noticia, que vivirían juntos, se casarían y criarían juntos a su hijo. "Fui una tonta ¿Cómo pude pensar algo así?" sabia de la maldita manía que de creer que nadie lo querría jamás por su condición, ¡pero Merlín era su hijo! ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel con un ser tan puro como lo es un bebé? No la mejor pregunta sería ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de enamorarse de alguien como él? Todos tenían razón: ella era una total y reverenda idiota.

No paro de llorar hasta que el sueño la invadió, esa noche durmió en el sofá, castigándose mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta de que eso podía pasar, sintiéndose sucia y usada.

* * *

 **Time Skid: una semana después.**

En la oficina del rey de la comunidad duende se encontraban reunidas muchas personas, todos a la espera de un último integrante para empezar con la reunión; se podía notar con facilidad la incomodidad y ansiedad de todos. De manera pausada la gran puerta de madera se abrió mostrando a un chico de unos 17 años vestido con túnicas negras y verdes de la más alta calidad, sus ojos escanearon la habitación mostrándose satisfecho al mirar a todos los presentes. Miro hacia los duendes presentes, una minúscula sonría se asomó en su rostro.

Gadget, Ragnok, un placer verlos de nuevo – saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia siendo correspondido por estos –

Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres? Aquí solo pueden estar los amigos y/o familiares de Sirius Black para la lectura del testamento – curiosea el viejo director intentando entrar fallidamente en su mente –

Me sorprende que no me recuerde Dumbledore – sonrió con malicia – Soy Harold Potter

Las reacciones fueron distintas, Narcissa, Draco y Bellatrix lo miraron con una ceja alzada; los traidores pelirrojos lo vieron perplejos y asustados, el resto solo le sonrió; Remus y Snape casi tenían la boca por el suelo: era la copia exacta de su madre, el único rasgo que quedaban de James Potter era el color azabache de su cabello; Hermione solo le sonrió y le fue a abrazar; Tonks lo miro curiosa pero se mantuvo alejada; y Dumbledore, je, el viejo veía a la personificación de su ruina delante suyo ¿Cómo su pequeño juguete se había enterado de su verdadero nombre? Pero aun ¿Cuándo paso a ser un chico que destilaba confianza y nobleza? Tenía que arreglarlo pronto.

Si ya están todos es hora de iniciar con la lectura del testamento del antiguo Lord Black – anuncio por fin el duende –

" _ **Yo Sirius Orión Black, hijo mayor de Orión y Walburga Black, en mi plena facultad de pensamiento dejo este escrito como reflejo de lo que deseo se haga luego de mi muerte.**_

 _ **Bien ahora que me deshice de lo legal vamos a lo que nos importa, primero le dejo a mi ahijado y casi hijo Harold James Potter, chico hazme el favor de darte cuenta de lo manipulado que estas por la vieja cabra que tienes por director.**_

 _ **Esto me lleva a mi siguiente punto Albus Muchos Nombres Dumbledore a ti te dejo mi más grande posesión… la posibilidad de perder casi todo tu poder político, en estos instantes documentos con una GRAN cantidad de información sobre las cosas que has hecho por el bien mayor y si no te mandan a Azkabán por lo menos perderás la mayoría, si no es que todos tus títulos, que lo disfrutes ¡Jajajajajaja!**_

 _ **Luego de esto paso a los Weasley: a Molly, Persival, Ronald y Ginevra os dejo… un Knut a cada uno, es más de lo que se merecen unos bastardos como ustedes.**_

 _ **A Arthur Weasley le dejo la cantidad de 500.000 galeones y una reparación gratuita de la Madriguera, viejo amigo date cuenta de lo que hacen tus hijos y tu mujer a tus espaldas, eres un hombre justo y sé qué harás lo correcto.**_

 _ **A William Arthur Weasley le dejo la colección aurum de libros de maldiciones y contra maldiciones junto con la cantidad de 50.000 galeones y una casa al sur de Irlanda.**_

 _ **A Charles Weasley le entrego la reserva de dragones que la familia Black tiene en China, una casa en ese mismo país y la cantidad de 50.000 galeones.**_

 _ **Estudien mucho chicos, aprendan todo lo posible de sus áreas, tienen un magnifico futuro por delante.**_

 _ **A los gemelos Fred y George Weasley les dejo los tres tomos de libros de bromas que los Merodeadores escribimos mientras estábamos en Hogwarts, también les dejo la cantidad de unos 45.000 galeones a cada uno para que sigan con su negocio en el Callejón Diagon.**_

 _ **Ahora a mi familia, sé muy bien que Drómeda no va a estar presente por lo que le mande su parte a su casa, a ella y a mi querida sobrina Nymphadora las integro nuevamente a la familia Black y las dejo bajo la protección del nuevo lord, es decir, Harry. Tienen total libertad de ir y venir en las bóvedas familiares.**_

 _ **Bellatrix Adhara Black, y digo Black porque eso es lo que eres de aquí en más tu matrimonio con Rodolphus Lestrange queda invalidado, querida prima te conozco y se de lo que eres capaz, la casa de los Black siempre te recibirá con los brazos abiertos; a ti, además, te dejo el jardín de Feijoa que de pequeña tanto te gustaba. Disfruta de tu libertad.**_

 _ **Narcissa Mérope 'Cissy' Black, a ti te ofrezco el mismo regalo que a tu hermana, tu matrimonio con Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, jamás debiste casarte con ese imbécil en primer lugar, tu libertad es el mejor regalo que te puedo dar junto con el acceso al mismo jardín que le di a Bella, también sé que te fascina.**_

 _ **Draconis Lucius Malfoy a ti no te voy a dejar nada más que una advertencia: cuida a tu madre, olvídate de tu tonta arrogancia y prepotencia y, tal vez, puedas sobrevivir a esta guerra que ya está próxima.**_

 _ **Y a mi amigo Remus John Lupin, a ti te voy a dejar la Casa de los Gritos en Hogsmeade, la he mandado a arreglar y acondicionar para ti, también te dejo la suma de 150.000.000 galeones, te advierte que no permitiré que devuelvas nada. Se feliz por una vez en tu vida.**_

 _ **Finalmente a Hermione Jane Granger, siendo la mejor bruja de tu generación y la mejor amiga de mi ahijado, te dejo libre acceso total a la biblioteca familiar de los Black junto con la colección de ingredientes de pociones de mi hermano Rugulus Black, sé que utilizaras este conocimiento para bien y, para asegurarme de que nadie intente impedir esto, a partir de hoy eres una protegida de la familia Black y condesa de la misma, disfruta de tu nueva vida Hermione Jane Black-Granger. Una última cosita: cuida de que Harry no se meta en demasiados problemas.**_

 _ **Espero que todos estén conformes y si no… pues se joden.**_

 _ **Firma: Sirius O. Black.**_

En la sala reinaba el silencio, cada cual con sus propios pensamientos, Harold solo disfrutaba de las diversas expresiones y le llamo la atención lo que su padrino había decidido hacer con Mione "Es bueno, así no tendré que estar tan atento con su seguridad" reflexiono mientras dirigía su atención a las hermanas Black, más específicamente a Bellatrix que estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que le fue sencillos mirar sus emociones. Felicidad, ansiedad, tristeza, esperanza, dolor y gratitud. No entendía porque Sirius había hecho eso pero se sentía bien al ver a una de sus compañeras alegre… aunque le seguía teniendo cierto recelo.

¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A HACERNOS ALGO ASÍ?! – Gritó la matriarca Weasley encolerizada - ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HICIMOS POR EL! ¡¿ASÍ NOS PAGA?! – Arthur se acercó a ella y con toda seriedad le abofeteo –

 **¡Paf!**

El estruendo resonó en todo el lugar, los dos menores miraron incrédulos a su padre… Percy solo temió por su vida, su padre estaba molesto, demasiado para su propio bien. El resto de los presentes solo miraron con curiosidad y burla (en el caso de los Black) la escena; Dumbledore se apresuró a hablar con el patriarca pelirrojo.

Arthur ¿Por qué…? – no pudo seguir hablando porque el hombre levanto una mano –

Este no es su asunto director, así que le pediré que se abstenga de opinar – murmuro con una voz suavemente amenazante – en cuanto a ti – miro despectivamente a su mujer – no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de ese hombre que fue mucho mejor persona que tu – se enderezo mostrando la mejor postura que puede tener un sangre pura – a partir de hoy tú no eres mi esposa, ni vosotros tres mis hijos – señalando a los antes mencionados – por un acto de traición a la antigua y noble casa de los Potter y por haber avergonzado a la propia, quedan excomulgados de mi apellido, de mi casa y familia, ni vuestros hijos serán bienvenidos ni los hijos de vuestros hijos hasta que alguno de ellos demuestre ser verdaderamente dignos de volver, tendrán que trabajar para pagar hasta el último Knut que robasteis, por cada generación que pase la deuda se duplicara. Esta es mi palabra y mi orden, así se ha dicho así se decreta – al terminar de decir aquello una luz blanquecina los cubrió – a partir de hoy son Molly, Percival, Ronald y Ginevra Prewett y nada tienen que ver conmigo – dicho esto les dio la vuelta y se dirigió donde Harry –

Ha hecho bien lord Weasley, toda deuda ha sido solventada – estrechando su mano – veras que a partir de ahora todo ira mucho mejor

Merlín le oiga lord Potter, Merlín le oiga – asintió con algo de pesar y vio como el ojiverde se dirigía hacia las Black -

¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter? – Saltó Malfoy poniéndose en medio –

Contigo nada – mirándolo aburrido – con las Srtas. Black por otra parte – para un momento mirándolas fijamente – creo saben lo que pasara desde ahora – suspiro – desearía verlas en Black Manor luego de esto si es posible – su forma de hablar era educada y su rostro jamás mostro emoción alguna –

Será un placer lord Potter – respondió Narcissa antes de que su hermana dijera cualquier cosa –

Esperare ansioso entonces – retirándose del lugar –

Harry, mi muchacho, espera un momento – lo detuvo el viejo director ante la atenta mirada de todos –

¿Qué desea sr. Dumbledore? – pregunto sin siquiera verlo –

¿No crees que lo que ha hecho Arthur es demasiado? Está bien que Molly haya tomado algo de dinero pero…- el director paro abruptamente al sentir una presión mágica –

¿Qué fue demasiado? – siseo peligrosamente – usted no tiene ni voz ni voto en esto y le sugiero que no meta las narices en donde no lo llaman – se acercó al anciano a paso lento como si de un cazador acercándose a su presa de tratase – se lo que hizo Dumbledore, no olvide cuál de los dos tiene más poder en el mundo mágico, mucho menos cual si podrá mandar a Azkabán al otro con un simple chasquido de dedos – su voz casi parecía hecha de hielo – con vuestro permiso, Hermione – llamo, retirándose junto con la chica –

Nadie se movió un solo centímetro hasta después de varios minutos, esa sensación les resulto horrible a todos, sentían como si en cualquier momento morirían de la forma más cruel posible; extrañamente esto solo con los traidores, los duendes estaban rebozando de alegría, los Weasley sentía que estaban tan protegidos como en sus tiempos en Hogwarts; Draco se sentía amenazado pero extrañamente a salvo, Narcissa sintió un leve escalofrío pero estaba bastante a gusto con la imponente presencia mágica del muchacho, Bellatrix así como Nymphadora estaban algo sonrojadas y extremadamente felices y eso se podía apreciar muy bien en sus sonrientes rostros; Remus era otra historia, su cuerpo se tensó muy notablemente cuando la presión mágica se hizo presente y su lobo interno le gritaba desesperado que huyera, había un alfa en esa sala y él era solo un insecto a su lada. Hermione solo sentía como en cualquier momento Harry mataría a alguien y eso la ponía algo nerviosa y… ¿ansiosa?

Ya nadie sabía que pensar, este nuevo Harry los había sorprendido de muchas formas, demostrando que no se iba a dejar manipular por nadie y los que estuvieran en su contra sufrirían las consecuencias. Estaba hecho todo un guerrero y sus ojos demostraban la inteligencia y astucia que antes ocultaba; ya no existía el chiquillo del que antes todos se aprovechaban, ahora solo estaba Harold Potter la peor pesadilla de sus enemigos, el mejor guardián y protector de su familia… el Rey del Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña.


	4. Capítulo 4: Comenzando a moverse, Una fa

**Hola chicos! no es tarde, dije que subiría capítulos los lunes o los martes, a si que no se quejen por esto... háganlo por lo que verán cuando lo lean.**

 **Este capitulo me a costado (no en serio, lo borre unas 3 veces porque no me gustaba... y aun tengo dudas), de hecho no tenia pensado actualizar hoy. Pero el resto de este tiempo no lo voy a poder hacer. Veréis clases es igual a tiempo que debo emplear, por lo que las siguientes actualizaciones no serán precisamente pronto. Como sea sigamos con lo que nos compete y espero me entendáis.**

\- personaje hablando –

\- "personaje pensando" –

 _\- parsel –_

 ** _"cartas, escritos, etc."_**

 **-criatura/ animal hablando -**

 **-"criatura/animal pensando"-**

 ** _Hechizos_** **y/o cosas que quiero recalcar**

 **La saga de libros de Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta es propiedad de** **Rowling. si fuera mía Harry hubiera descubierto las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y se enteraría de su legado.**

* * *

 **Tomando el Control**

 **Capítulo 4: Comenzando a moverse, Una familia creciente**

Los humanos tenemos la muy mala costumbre de creer en lo que sabemos imposible, de confiar en lo desconocido… de tener fe en el postrero paroxismo. Muchas cosas pasan por nuestra mente al afrontar alguna situación de presión o dolor extremos, como es mi caso; había aprendido a controlar mis emociones, al punto de poder llegar a fingirlas con facilidad. Pero no todo era perfecto, tenía un pequeño "problemilla" cuando ciertas cosas llegan a acontecer mi escudo se rompe y permite salir la ira, dolor, angustia y sufrimiento contenido; toda emoción negativa que se encontrara guardada… pero saber oclumancia tiene sus ventajas, cuando esto ocurre mi rostro no presenta contorsión alguna y me permite reflejar una imagen de autoridad total.

Seguramente tenía un rostro bastante extraño porque Hermione no paraba de mirarme raro desde que llegamos a Grimmauld Place, no la podía culpar, no le había dicho nada desde que salimos del banco. Tan solo la saque fuera y nos aparecí. Pero ¿Qué podía decirle? Ya le había contado lo que paso dentro de las salas, por lo menos parcialmente; no debía contarle aun en lo que prontamente ella y las demás se convertirían… debía hacer que se enamoraran de mi primero… no las podía obligar a nada… mi magia se había encargado de que yo cayera redondito a sus pies y, aun con esto, cada que hablaba con alguna me sentía más enamorado que antes… aunque bien sabía que era un amor ficticio creado por mi magia, aunque este se desvanecería mientras más las conociera y me enamorara. Aun debo aprender tantas cosas y no me queda tiempo.

¿Harry? – un intento de sonrisa apareció en mis labios, como amaba el sonido de su voz –

¿Qué sucede Mione? – la mire sin levantarme de la cama en la que me encontraba desde hace unas horas –

¿Podemos hablar? – se sentó en la orilla del antiguo camastro –

¿No lo hacemos ya? – me burle cansinamente –

Harry – reprocho haciendo, inconscientemente un tierno puchero yo solo la mire – explícame una cosa ¿Qué somos? – enarque una ceja confundido –

¿Qué quieres decir Hermione? – me levante serio aunque sin dejar de mirarla –

Sé que me ocultas algo Harold James Potter – esa mirada… demonios ¿Por qué tiene que ser esa mirada? – y me lo vas a decir ahora

No sé de qué estás hablando – desvié la mirada, por mucho que haya entrenado ella seguía sabiendo cómo hacerme flaquear –

Mírame – no le hice caso – que me mires – tomo mi rostro obligándome a verla - ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? – intente resistirme, juro que lo intenté… pero con ella es imposible –

…Sin embargo no le dije todo, solo que debido a los votos de alma debía casarme con varias brujas y que, debido a mi magia, no podía negarme. Aunque tampoco es como si no quisiera. Desde siempre me habían gustado las emociones fuertes y el ser partícipe de esta pequeña peripecia, el saber que el que se uniría a esta partida seria yo, que llegaría al último escaque me cargaba de adrenalina y, para que mentir, me excitaba de sobremanera. No porque derrumbaría las altas murallas que eso dos había elevado. No. Me estimulaba saberme dueño de todo cuanto pisara, decía y pensaba; porque me convertiría en la pesadilla de mis enemigos y cumpliría con mi destino. No derrotar al imbécil de Tom. Sino recobrar lo que él me quito: mi vida, magia, la voluntad de seguir viviendo, la convicción de que yo valía algo… y a mi familia.

No es justo – un lamento me saca de mi ensoñación – ya has sufrido suficiente, mereces escoger al menos con quien compartir tu vida – intenta justificarme mi mejor amiga –

No, no te pongas así Hermi – acaricio su mejilla – en realidad no me molesta – me mira con sospecha –

¿Cómo? Harry no me digas que alguien te metió a la cabeza la idea de tener tu propio Harem – sonaba escandalizada, su seño estaba fruncido… y yo me estaba conteniendo mucho para no reír a carcajada limpia –

¿Me ves como un pervertido? – Sonrío ante su vergüenza – estoy bien con esto porque tendré cerca a la mejor amiga del mundo, apoyándome y cuidándome igual que siempre

Ella se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja - ¿y que te hace pensar que estaré contigo aun en tu vida conyugal?

Que es imposible que tú abandones a tus amigos – la escuche maldecir por lo bajo lo bien que la conocía – así que no tienes escapatoria

Te odio – murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa –

Yo también te amo sabidilla – beso de cabello y aspiro su aroma –

Por supuesto ella no entendió el doble significado de mis palabras, y gracias al esqueleto (Merlín) no lo hizo, aun no era tiempo de que se enterara de algunas cosas.

* * *

Ya estaba entrando la noche y en la residencia Black había una joven moviéndose de un lado a otro vistiendo un vestido hasta las rodillas, ajustado de cintura y cadera, la parte superior era de un rojo vino y la inferior era de un negro brillante, un escote de corazón y de él salían dos tiras que se cruzaban en su cuello; tenía unas sandalias de tacón negras y el cabellos suelto. Si, Hermione Granger se veía como una señorita de sociedad… sin embargo la preocupación y ansiedad, sobretodo esta última, le quitaban algo de encanto a los ojos de cualquiera que no fuera Harry, quien la miraba divertido desde la cocina.

Harry debes apresurarte ya casi es la hora y tu aun no terminas de alistarte – se moprdia el labio intranquila, tendrían una cena con dos Mortífagas y, solo por ser reunión familiar, habría un alto al fuego de muy dudosa confiabilidad –

Calma **cariño** todo saldrá bien – susurro a su oído y ella se sobresaltó –

"¿Cuándo llego allí?" – Pensó asombrada – no es gracioso ¿sabes?

Si lo es, al menos para mí – la soltó y puso una cara de falsa ilusión – mi mejor amiga esta por conocer a mi familia ¿no es maravillo? – Se destartalo de risa al ver la cara de disgusto que puso – es mejor que los lleves al comedor – notando las presencias de ciertas personitas –

Por amor de…- se contuvo mientras caminaba con la mayor confianza y tranquilidad que pudo –

Precisamente, estaban tres personas en la sala de la casa mirando con asombro bien disimulado la decoración. Ciertamente había cambiado mucho, aún seguían siendo colores oscuros pero ahora el lugar destilaba elegancia, soberbia y calidez; el mobiliario eran de época y estaba forrado en cuero negro, verde oscuro y algunos marrones. Ella también se sorprendió al ver el lugar hasta que su amigo le explico que era el efecto del anillo del señorío de los Black.

Buenas noches – saludo con educación manteniendo una expresión neutra en su rostro –

Buenas noches – correspondió Narcissa, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido violáceo, su cabello suelto y una sonrisa amable en sus labios –

Draco solo asintió e igual que Bellatrix; el primero iba vestido de negro al estilo victoriano, la segunda llevaba uno negro con verde del mismo estilo. Sin decir nada más los guio al comedor principal, que constaba de una gran mesa de caoba para, al menos, unas 20 personas; la habitación era iluminada por una gran araña de cristal, como decoración solo habían algunos cuadros de diversos paisajes que, por el rostro de las mayores, no habían estado allí hasta ahora.

Harry no tardara en acompañarnos – anuncio indicándoles donde sentarse, ella lo hizo a mano derecha de la cabeza de la mesa –

¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? – se aventuró a preguntar el único varón presente –

Estaba terminando de hacer la cena – dijo una voz que entraba al comedor –

El lord Black estaba metido en un traje negro bastante elegante y moderno en el mundo muggle, también llevaba una capa negra de bordes plateados; detrás de él venían diversos platos que olían y se veían bastante bien.

¿ **Preparando**? – Siseo el rubio – tienes elfos no tendrías que hace eso

Lo hago porque puedo y me gusta hacerlo **sobrino** – recalco mirándolo con seriedad – si lo prefieres puedes retirarte, sino la cena de hoy se comprende de chiles en nogada como entrada, Tacu Tacu costeño como platillo principal acompañado por Dim Sum de carne y bambú, y para el postre tenemos Fleur de pecher (flor de durazno) – aplaudió con una sonrisa – sin más que decir, la cena está servida – se sentó y sirvió comida en su plato –

Al principio los invitados se mostraron renuentes a probar nada, a él no le importó y continuo comiendo con tranquilidad, Hermione fue la primera en probar y alagar su cocina, esto incitó a los otros tres a probarla… y no parar de comer.

Bueno, lord Black, creo que debemos aclarar ciertas cosas – hablo por fin la rubia bebiendo un poco de vino –

La dote que poseías al casarte con Lucius no será revocada sino aumentada, se te dará una de las propiedades de la familia donde podrás vivir bajo mi protección junto a tu hijo – le explico con voz desinteresada – sin embargo Draco Malfoy solo será mi sobrino, de mí no tendrá ninguna clase de herencia hasta que se lo gane – la miro a los ojos intimidándola un poco – tu y yo sabemos que lo han malcriado demasiado, a de aprender cómo comportarse en el mundo real. La sangre y la magia nada tienen que ver en los humanos – noto la hostilidad que le dirigían - ¿saben cómo es que tenemos magia?

Desde siempre la hemos tenido, la magia siempre vivió en nosotros pero estaba dormida, hasta que el primer mago la despertó y enseño a los demás a hacerlo – respondió con altanería la pelinegra –

No – replico el hijo de Lily con seriedad – la magia es el resultado de la sintonización del espíritu y la mente del hombre con la naturaleza, esta conexión no todos la poseen. En una cosa tienes razón: hasta que el primer mago la despertó nadie sabía que existía – una nostálgica sonrisa surco sus labios – este primer mago la despertó debido a sus emociones, dando como resultado el primer caso de magia accidental, en aquel tiempo no existían las varitas ni los hechizos el creo el método mágico sin varita, concentrándose en la fuerza y poder otorgados por sus sentimientos. Enseño a otros a hacerlo y se comenzaron a formar las familias mágicas, siguiendo sus enseñanzas los magos prosperaban en armonía, debido a la continua comunión con el estado natural de las cosas. Pero somos humanos y no somos perfectos – levanto su mirada viendo a Bellatrix con tristeza – el poder se nos subió a la cabeza y empezamos a creernos seres superiores a los muggles, teniendo la errónea idea de que podíamos subsistir sin ellos. Que falsedad más grande, cuando una criatura, sea humano o animal, se ve amenazado trata por todos los medios de sobrevivir: los muggles empezaron la caza de brujas, obligándonos a escondernos en el proceso – se levantó y se puso tras el albo – dime, Draco, ¿Qué hace un león cuando no come por varios días?

Se vuelve agresivo y ataca a todo quien se acerque, pues tiene hambre y necesita alimentarse – respondió en automático –

Bien, entonces, ¿Qué hace el ser humano cuando se siente traicionado? – miro, esta vez, a la trilliza mayor –

Actúa por inercia, muchas veces guiado por la ira y el rencor – se sentía atrapada, eso era muy obvio –

Exactamente, en el pasado los magos se vieron abrumados por la constante evolución de sus homólogos no mágicos y, con el miedo de ser atacados, comenzaron a difundir la pureza de la sangre. Resulta que si una sola braza cae en la paja se crea un incendio; ese temor pronto se convirtió en racismo, el racismo en odio y el odio en asco, repugnancia y una increíble necesidad de demostrar lo que jamás existió – camino por toda la habitación y se detuvo junto a la ya encendida chimenea – la magia no viene de la sangre, sino del espíritu; si alguien tiene la suficiente fuerza, voluntad y fe – los miro de refilón – nacerá la magia

Guardando silencio, dejo a todos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando en sus palabras como si de una nueva ley se tratase.

¿Entonces por qué solo algunos muggles son capaces de despertar la magia? – pregunto, sorprendentemente, Hermione –

Porque, lastimosamente, no todos poseen la capacidad de hacerlo – se volvió hacia ella – muchas veces se niegan tanto a creer… que su magia teme salir a flote – suspiro con cansancio – la magia jamás ara daño a su portador, crecerá y se desarrollara junto a él o ella, ayudándolos cuando lo necesiten y dando respuestas cuando por nosotros mismos somos incapaces de hallarlas

¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? – pregunto de pronto la mayor de ellos –

Deseo la felicidad de mi familia, que prospere y crezca, y mientras esa clase de pensamientos siga a flote dentro de ella jamás será así – le sonrío con tranquilidad – acompáñame, necesito hablar a solas contigo – se dirigió a la salida sin verificar que lo seguía… sabía que era así –

Dejaron solos a los demás en el comedor y entraron a la habitación donde estaba el árbol familiar, que se veía tan nuevo y limpio como el resto de la mansión.

¿Qué quieres Potter? – su tono de voz era amenazante para cualquiera que no fuera el –

Tu y yo tenemos algo en común ¿sabes? – Esto llamo la atención de la mujer – ambos daríamos todo por nuestra familia… incluso fingir algo que no somos – la astucia en sus palabras la sombro pero también la asusto –

¿Cómo sabes…? – no pudo terminar de hablar pues de pronto se había quedado sin voz –

Sé que está mal y no debí hacerlo, pero tu consternación debilito un poco tus barreras y me dejaste ver algunas cosas – puso sus manos en sus hombros – quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo. Permítame brindarte una familia con la que sonreír, concédeme el placer de ver a esa cariñosa y protectora persona que ahora solo habita en los más antiguos recuerdos – para ese entonces ya la estaba abrazando – déjame arrebatar de ti todo miedo y dolor… déjame sanar tu corazón – junto sus frentes y le dejo ver sus brillantes ojos –

No sé si lo has notado – murmuro – pero estoy hundida hasta el cuello – su voz ya sonaba quebradiza – no puedes hacer nada por mi

Sí, sí que puedo – se separó de ella y toco el árbol familiar – soy el nuevo cabecilla de los Black, tengo mucha más influencia de lo que te imaginas. Puedo hacer creer a cualquiera que estabas bajo una terrible maldición y librarte de todo cargo – abordo sus manos con gentileza – puedo ayudar

El veía que ella quería creerle, que quería aceptar; pero también notaba el temor arraigado a la esperanza que estaba como nicho en su alma. Ante el solo había una mujer rota, pero fuertemente armada; conocía la fortaleza de la seguidora del lord oscuro pero estaba empezando a vislumbrar el frágil baluarte que había construido, poderoso para todo aquel que considerase su enemigo… delicado cual cristal para el que sabía observar la verdad tras las mentiras.

Aunque no me lo pidas te ayudare – aviso y tomo su brazo izquierdo desvistiendo la marca que la señalaba como Mortífaga – y primero te quitare esto

¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – su desconfianza era palpable pero el chico solo le sonrió –

¿Por qué no hacerlo? Solo fuiste otra víctima en esta guerra, aun no se los detalles, ni los sabré hasta que decidas contarme. Pero ten por seguro que de mi jamás y óyeme bien ¡jamás! Encontraras desidia para con mi familia – sus ojos brillaron de prematuro cariño hacia ella – y tú eres mi familia ahora… _**tenebris redemptio**_

De pronto, Bellatrix sintió un calor sofocante en toda la habitación y la fría mano de su acompañante sobre su brazo comenzaba a incomodarle, noto entonces una luz oscura salir a relucir de su marca, el calor ceso y una enorme oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo. Lo miro y no aparto su vista de él sino hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más, en la última instancia lo oyó decir:

Der Band der Zeit, der Atem des Lebens (Las arenas del tiempo, el aliento de vida).

Luego de eso… solo oscuridad.

* * *

 **Time Skid**

* * *

Le dolía todo, con pesar levanto de a poco su cuerpo notando las cálidas y suaves sabanas que envolvían su cuerpo; a pesar de todo se sentía bien, no notaba los dolores de espalda ya habituales ni las continuas pulsaciones en sus ojos y cabeza. Miro a su alrededor y la poca calma que tenia se desvaneció, esa no era su recamara, ni su cama ¿Dónde estaba? La respuesta le llego de golpe en forma de recuerdos.

"¿Qué fue lo que me hizo Potter?" – se preguntó al notar que, efectivamente, la marca de maldición ya no estaba en su brazo –

Oh, ya despertaste – miro bruscamente al lugar de origen de aquella voz – me preocupaste un poco cuando te desmayaste, aunque supongo que fue el efecto de tanta magia liberada y restaurada – desestimó mientras se acercaba a ella – en fin – extendió sus brazo y la bandeja que traía – tu desayuno

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Comenzado a comer sin prestarle atención si tenía algún veneno o algo por el estilo, cosa que alegro al joven –

He quitado la marca tenebrosa de ti, junto con ella algunos sellos supresores y de rastreo que Tom pone a sus seguidores – ella elevo una ceja – Tom Sorvolo Ryddle es el nombre real de Voldemort; en cuanto a los sellos pues… digamos que esa marca es el resultado de un trabajo bien elaborado de aritmancia y runas de alto nivel, Voldy quería tener a todos sus seguidores bajo su meñique por lo que empleo runas de supresión de magia, de rastreo, alarma y… muerte, de esta manera los mantenía en vigilancia constante y cuando lo traicionaban, ya no le eran útiles o simplemente se aburría de ellos utilizaba la marca para torturarlos, leerles la mente o matarlos lenta y dolorosamente – la miro seriamente – sin embargo esto también acarrea una maldición para los Mortífagos que tengan la marca: si Voldemort muere ellos le seguirán.

¿Co…cómo? – trago pesadamente al imaginarse eso y le agradeció infinitamente al chico por habérsela retirado – muchísimas gracias

No hay de que – hizo el ademan de tomar un poco de fruta pero ella golpeo su mano - ¡oye! ¿Y eso porque? – la miro haciéndose el ofendido –

Es mi desayuno, búscate el tuyo – esa replica fue bastante infantil, se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo ante el puchero del chico –

Pero yo lo hice, déjame comer un poco – tratando en vano de tomar algo de la bandeja –

¡He dicho que no! – chillo agudamente entre risas y se detuvo al notar el tono de su voz –

Tardaste en darte cuenta – convocó un espejo y se lo puso en frente –

Ella solo pudo mirar su reflejo con absoluta conmoción, no podía creer que la persona plasmada en el espejo fuese ella, sabía que su estadía en Azkabán la había dejado desecha y su aspecto era deplorable, ¡las pociones a penas y podían disimularlo! Sin embargo la mujer que estaba allí era joven, sin arruga o mancha en su piel, sus cabellos estaban igual de ondulados y largos pero ahora estaba tan brillantes y cuidados como en antaño, sus ojos volvieron a ser de aquel color avellana que tanto le gustaba.

Yo no necesito una razón para ayudarte – susurra Harry – mucho menos para querer darte un regalo, considera esto como tal, ahora tienes física y, quizás, mentalmente unos 25 años – camino en dirección a la salida – en el armario hay ropa de tu talle, cámbiate y baja… te llevaras una grata sorpresa

No espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces, aunque tuviera muchas dudas en su cabeza ¿Voldemort no se daría cuenta de que le removieron la marca? ¿Cómo, si se supone que es imposible, se la quitó? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería de ella? Tuvo que poner de lado sus dudas al ver la ropa que había en el armario: ropa muggle y algunas túnicas de mago; vale ella no tenía nada en contra de los muggles pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese estilo de ropa? ¡Parecería quinceañera con eso! Se tragó el orgullo y comenzó a vestirse, nuevamente tuvo que agradecerle al chico mentalmente y desechar cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho antes sobre esa ropa. Le quedaban bastante bien, llevaba un jean blanco ceñido pero bastante cómodo que delineaba perfectamente sus piernas y… todo lo demás, un blusa gris de manga corta un poco holgada y sandalias marrones que emulaban bastante bien el estilo griego.

Cuando estuvo completamente satisfecha salió de la habitación y tomo camino al comedor, mientras más avanzaba mas escuchaba las risas y las voces de una personita que conocía muy bien, apresurando el paso entro a la habitación observando con asombro a sus hermanitas hablar de forma animada, Draco y Hermione hacían el esfuerzo por mantener una conversación civilizada, no veía por ningún lado al señor de la casa ni a su sobrina.

Buenos días – saludo mientras tomaba un lugar en la mesa –

El lugar quedo en silencio, los más jóvenes mantenían la boca cerrada e intentaban por todos los medios no mirar hacia las hermanas, Narcissa le estaba rezando a Merlín, Circe y Morgana para que esas dos no se terminaran matando; sus miradas chocaron.

¿Hace cuanto no veía a Andrómeda? ¿10 años? Tal vez, sino mal recordaba la última vez que se "reunieron" fue en un ataque al Callejón Diagon en donde ambas se enfrascaron en un duelo bastante reñido, duelo que se detuvo cuando Edward Tonks, el marido de la menor, fue asesinado al interponerse entre un Mortífago que atacaba a traición y ella. Andrómeda entro en un estado de shock por ver tal acto, por el cariño que aún le tenía a su hermana y por respeto a su fallecido cuñado, Bellatrix ordenó la retirada "cumplimos con lo que lord nos pidió" fue su excusa. Desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver, desde entonces su hermanita la odiaba a muerte, desde entonces… ya no eran hermanas.

Bella – saludo en un susurro la mujer –

Drómeda – correspondió ocultando sus emociones tras la primera mascara que había creado –

Te vez… joven – su reticencia hacia doler el corazón de la mayor –

Tú estás tan impecable y orgullosa como lo has estado toda la vida – y no mentía, a pesar de haber quedado viuda no hace mucho Andrómeda Black mantenía su porte: elegante y peligrosa –

… y nuevamente el silencio, las miradas de las hermanas estaba muerta, se veían sin verse, estaban sin estar. Parecerían dos bestias evaluando a su enemigo, midiendo sus fuerzas, preparándose para la lucha. Antaño eran las mejores amigas y confidentes, nadie las separaba… nadie a excepción de la guerra, lo que no habían logrado hacer cientos de personas lo logro una sola. Se extrañaban, por mucho que quisieran negarlo se extrañaban; odiaban, aborrecían, y maldecían a su orgullo, a la educación que le dieron sus padres: disculparse jamás era una opción. Pero no podían evitarlo, estar juntas otra vez les provocaba esperanza, añoranza y mucha nostalgia; deseaban volver a estar juntas, contarse sus problemas, maldecir al tonto que se atreviera a dañar a su familia.

Venga ya – soltó alguien en la puerta – abrásense de una buena vez

No era necesario repetirlo, saltaron a los brazos de la otra, al fin estaban juntas, al fin lejos de lo que las mantuvo separadas, al fin en familia otra vez. Estuvieron a punto de soltar lágrimas de felicidad… sino fuera porque su orgullo solo permita el abrazo.

Drómeda – murmuro la mayor – oh, hermanita, cuanto lo siento, no debí permitir que pasara… perdóname, no te cuide y te deje sola… perdóname – se aseguró de que solo ellas escucharan sus lamentos –

Ya olvídalo, Ted siempre fue muy impulsivo y yo jamás me habría perdonado si tu recibías ese hechizo – la abrazo con más fuerza –

No es por ser insensible pero… yo también quiero un abrazo – se quejó infantilmente la voz de la otra vez –

Cállate Potter, pareces un crio – reprendió otra voz desconcertando a las hermanas –

¿Harry? ¿Dora? – pregunto la hermana del medio –

Los nombrados acabaron de entrar al comedor, uno sobándose la cabeza y la otra mirándolo con burla.

Eso dolió Nymph – se lamentó el chico –

¿Quieres otro? – levanto su puño y el chico negó fervientemente –

Dejando de lado los juegos – el ojiverde miro a las hermanas - ¿todo bien?

Si – respondió la Sra. Tonks –

Gracias por reunirnos milord – hablo luego de un rato la mayor de las hermanas sumisamente –

Creo que aún no has entendido nada Bella – Harry movió su cabeza en negativa a lo que ella hacia – esta es tanto mi casa como la suya, yo solo soy el lord Black allá afuera – señalando la ventana – aquí solo soy Harry o Harold como prefieran – se sentó a comer en la mesa – será mejor que se acostumbren a mi presencia porque desde ahora vivirán **aquí** – remarco mirándolas seriamente y al ver que iban a replicar dijo – no es una petición es una orden, no pienso tener a mi familia lejos, especialmente a ti – penetro con la mirada a la metamofarga –

¿Por qué en especial a mi hija? – curioseo preguntándose por el repentino interés –

Nymphadora está embarazada – sorbió un poco de café viendo la expresión chocada de los presentes y la sombría mirada de la susodicha – bebé que es mío, no quiero ninguna pregunta y, en todo caso, es a ella a la que deben de preguntarle

Un momento ¿Cómo que es tuyo? – pregunto Hermione viéndolo con el dolor de la traición plasmado en sus ojos –

Mío, de tener mi sangre no; pero quiero a ese bebé en mi casa, me are cargo de él o ella junto a su madre – miro hacia Nymphadora – dormirás en mi habitación quiero estar pendiente de ti en todo momento – se levantó y la tomo del hombro guiándola a la salida – así que **suegrita** espero no tener problemas con usted.

* * *

¿Qué planeas? – luego de estar un rato en la habitación del chico y que Kreacher trajera sus pertenencias al lugar –

Nada – se sentó a su lado mirando al techo y notando la apatía de la chica – dado las circunstancias debo explicarte unas cosas ¿sabes lo que es un compañero de alma?

Si – respondió y al instante algo en su cabeza hizo "click" – es pera me estás diciendo que… tu… y… yo – su voz era temblorosa y se notaba bastante ansiosa –

No quiero que por esto te sientas obligada a estar conmigo, mucho menos pienses que yo estoy obligado a cuidar de ese bebé – le regalo una tierna sonrisa – quiero ocuparme de ti, darnos una oportunidad, admito que cuando te conocí me pareciste alguien bastante agradable, divertida, leal sin lugar a dudas y ¿para qué mentir? También te creí muy hermosa, mientras te conocía me agradaste más – suspiro pesadamente – tus sentimientos por Lupin eran demasiado obvios y deseche cualquier idea de ser más que amigos

Sabes que esto es más serio que eso ¿verdad? – su mirada estaba rota, parecía no querer aceptarlo –

Ya te he dicho que no estas obligada a nada – puso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros – eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca… pero déjame estar en la vida del pequeño – la escucho bufar y reír de forma vacía –

Te comportas como si fueras su padre – negó – ni siquiera él ha intentado contactar conmigo para saber cómo voy – cubrió su cara con sus manos –

Basta – corto – no debes lamentarte por un idiota, no me interesa sabe quién es ese cobarde, pero yo debo… **necesito** estar al lado del cachorro – ella lo miro inquisitivamente – soy animago Dora, mi animal interior exige que me haga cargo de él… y de ti, y de verdad que no me molesta, de hecho, sería algo que me encantaría – ella se levantó y le dio la espalda –

Eres un niño Harry – musito, abrazándose a sí misma – no puedo permitir que te hagas cargo de mí y de mi hijo, haz tu vida, pero lejos, puedes ver cómo crece, ir a visitarnos de vez en cuando, pero no hacerte cargo de nosotros – un traicionera lagrima fue derramada y el chico solo la miraba –

"Sé que esto no es correcto" – se hacer a ella – "pero siento que debo hacerlo" – le dio un cálido y fuerte abrazo cuando estuvo frente ella – "pero necesito sentirla bien, ese niño es mío, mío y solo mío" – se separó un poco y miro sus dolidos ojos – "nuestro" – se recordó acabando con la poco distancia entre ellos, dándole un suave y casto beso –

La auror se sorprendió e intento separase de buenas a primera, fallando miserablemente porque el condenado ojiverde tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Solo basto un poco de movimiento por parte del menor para que ella se rindiera su instinto y correspondió el beso… disfrutándolo como nunca antes; se sujetó al cuello de Harry poniéndose en puntillas, el chico la sujetó aún más firmemente a su cintura y la atrajo a él. El beso se profundizó y se volvió más desesperado, ella mostraba dolor, tristeza, angustia y necesidad en ese contacto, sin embargo se sintió cómoda y deseaba más que un simple beso al notar que su compañero le profesaba tanto cariño, amor y compresión. Se separaron a causa del aire, ella respirando agitadamente y él apenas se veía cansado, no la dejaba de ver con aprecio y dulzura.

Te estaré cuidando aunque no quieras – dirigió una mano a su vientre – y a esta pequeña criatura también. Ambos son **míos** – afirmo su agarre, sus palabras era autoritarias pero no dejaban de ser suaves y cálidas - ¿estamos? – ella solo asintió sonriéndole con timidez –

Gracias – apoyo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su, ahora, pareja – gracias por cuidarme

Siempre – besando su frente –

* * *

 **Time Skid: dos semana después.**

* * *

Los días pasaron con relativa prontitud, al principio las cosas estaban algo tensas; con las hermanas Black poniéndose al día e ignorando a todos los demás, Draco intentando contener insultos a Hermione y esta, a su vez, tratándolo lo mejor posible. Harry se la pasaba metido en su estudio, hablando con la metamormaga, consintiéndola y cuidándola todo lo que pudiera; estudiando con Hermione o teniendo charlas entretenidas con su "sobrino" y Bella, con Cissa y Drómeda se llevaba bastante bien.

Se comenzaban a comportar como una familia, un tanto disfuncional pero eran bastante unida. Esa noche cenaban tranquilamente contándose anécdotas divertidas, el ambiente era agradable y entretenido.

Sería bueno ir a la playa un día de estos – pensó la Black-Granger en voz alta con un dedo en el mentón –

Mmmmm… mi familia tiene una casa de playa en la Isla de Pascua – Harry los miro – ir estaría bien, las vacaciones de verano casi terminan y yo necesito relajarme – su posición pensativa fue interrumpida por el bufido de Draco –

¿Cómo no irías a necesitarlo? ¡Te la pasas en tu estudio casi todo el día! – su "reproche" sonó más berrinche infantil haciendo reír a los presente –

A diferencia de otros yo debo trabajar – lo miro con sorna – además tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas que, por cierto, terminarían con un viaje familiar a Rumania, pero la playa es más atractiva para mí – se encogió de hombros –

¿Qué asuntos Harry? – pregunto Nymphadora mordiendo su manzana –

Cosas – murmuro aburrido –

¿Pero qué cosas? – insistió –

Necesito comenzar a socializar más con los herederos y lores de las diversas casas mágicas, no solo las de Gran Bretaña – respondió rodando los ojos – preparen las maletas nos iremos mañana al medio día – se levantó – Kreacher, Dobby, Winky –llamo y aparecieron los elfos – vayan a la casa de playa de la familia Peverell en Chile, la Isla de Pascua y prepárenla con lo necesario – ellos asintieron contentos y se fueron – bien yo iré a terminar de firmar algunos documentos para no tener nada pendiente esta semana – se despidió –

Algo oculta ¿verdad? – alzo una ceja y miro al resto –

Es probable, pero lo conozco y sé que o nos da una agradable sorpresa o está metido en un buen problema – concordó Hermione quedándose callada un momento – apuesto por lo segundo

Confías demasiado en el ¿no? – dijo sarcásticamente el albo –

Le confiaría mi vida Draco… pero Harry es demasiado torpe para algunas cosas – recordando la situación en la que estaba su mejor amigo –

La verdad es que no te entiendo – se metió Narcissa a la conversación –

A veces pareces enamorada de él hasta la locura – agrego Andrómeda sonrojando a la chica –

Y otras actúas como si lo quisieses golpear hasta el cansancio – finalizo Bellatrix con algo de burla –

Tenemos… una especial relación – admitió pausadamente notando la entrecerrada mirada de la embarazada –

Bueno, yo mejor me retiro – la pareja del señor de la casa se levantó en dirección a la salida – y, Hermione, ten por seguro que Harry te adora, eres la hermana que nunca tuvo – se encogió de hombros, sincerándose en sus palabras sin notar lo hirientes que fueron para la chica… cosa que si notaron los demás –

¿Pasa algo querida? – aunque en el pasado Hermione y Bellatrix eran enemigas juradas ahora eran buenas amigas –

No lo sé – murmuro sintiendo un pulsante dolor en el pecho – no lo sé – salió del comedor corriendo con la cabeza agachada para que no notaran las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos -

* * *

 **Vale ¬¬ se que es corto pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con la poca inspiración que tenia... mi mente funciona cuando quiere y cuando no se queda encerrada en su cueva. Y esto en parte es vuestra culpa, me siento feliz con los pocos** **reviews que hasta ahora mandan pero espero que hallan más la proxima, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Los leo luego ^w^**


	5. Capítulo 5: Afirmando lazos, largas expl

**Estoy viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **YA**

 **POR FAVOR**

 **NO ME MATEN!**

 **SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!**

 **Ok; pasado ya todo el drama voy a dar mi excusa... no tengo ninguna fue, no se ¿una total falta de interés? No con la historia, sino conmigo mismo; no me sentía conforme con lo que estaba haciendo. Llegue a querer dejarlo de hecho; continuo solo por la insistencia de una de las personitas que más quiero. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.**

 **No prometo nada en cuanto a cuándo subiré la conti**

* * *

\- personaje hablando –

\- "personaje pensando" –

\- _parsel –_

 ** _"cartas, escritos, etc."_**

 **-criatura/ animal hablando -**

 **-"criatura/animal pensando"-**

 **Hechizos y/o cosas que quiero recalcar**

 **Denuncias de derechos: La saga de Harry Potter (desgraciadamente) no me pertenece T-T. Créanme si fuera mío Ron hubiera muerto en la Camara de los Secretos ¬-¬**

* * *

 **Tomando el control**

 **Capítulo 5: Afirmando lazos, largas explicaciones**

"Estoy aburrido" – el cielo estaba hermoso, su familia se divertía pero él estaba estancado en el mismo lugar desde que llegaron –

¿Harry? – Esa dulce y melodiosa voz la conocía, abrió un ojo y la vio – ¿porque tan solo?

Me aburro – se quejó cerrando sus ojos e ignorándola –

Oye: tu ofreciste venir aquí – se sentó a su lado – así que no te quejes – la sencillez de sus palabras lo hizo verla con cara de palo –

Para empezar yo solo dije que sería buena idea venir; segundo: fue Hermione la que lo propuso y tercero – para entonces ya estaba sentado limpiando la arena de sus brazos – ustedes fueron las que insistieron en venir

¿Puedes ser más amargado? – rodó los ojos y volvió a tumbarse –

Este lugar me pone nostálgico… y me enfurece un poco – dirigió su vista a donde estaban Fleur, Hermione y Astoria haciendo un castillo de arena – mis tíos solían venir a estos lugares con mi primo y a mí me dejaban encerrado en casa – suspiro – los alardeos de Dudley sobre lo genial que era la playa me hicieron querer conocerla… y ahora que estoy aquí no sé qué hacer – ahora la miro - ¿entiendes Daph?

Creo que si – lo miro con duda – pero si es así vamos a que te enseñe como divertirte un rato – lo jalo fuera de la sombrilla bajo la que estaba acostado –

Así que la reina del hielo sabe divertirse – se burló picando el orgullo de su compañera –

Se hacer muchas cosas Potter – quitándose el vestido lentamente – todavía no me conoces del todo – soltó la prenda disfrutando de la mirada del chico sobre ella - ¿te piensas bañar así?

Él la miro embelesado, pero viendo qué hacía decidió jugar a su mismo juego, chasqueando sus dedos la túnica que traía puesta desapareció, ahora solo había un ajustado short negro hasta por encima de las rodillas; el torso estaba descubierto mostrando su torneado y bien marcado pecho, un paquete de seis, pectorales marcados, brazos, hombros y espalda musculosa, sin embargo no estaban demasiado abultados y su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, tenía el cuerpo de un perfecto jugador de balonmano.

Sonrió orgulloso al notar la mirada de todas las chicas sobre él, no podía evitarlo, antes apenas y tenía algo de musculo, por no decir que era un flacucho ser que parecía estar famélico. Era consciente del atractivo de su actual cuerpo y se sentía feliz de que justo ellas le encontraran agradable a la vista.

¿Vamos? – no espero respuesta la cargo cual costal y corrió a tirarse al mar – ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! – se carcajeo histéricamente al ver la cara "molesta" de la chica –

Pagaras por esta Potter – amenazo acercándose a el –

¿Y cómo, exactamente, piensas hacerme pagar? – reto mordaz –

Ella simplemente formo una ladina sonrisa en su delicado rostro que, al parecer del muchacho, ocultaba una gran maldad. Ahora ¿Cómo acabo el pobre chico? Luchando por su vida porque su "queridísima amiga" lo estaba ahogando descaradamente.

Al rato ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de una hoguera hecha por el Lord Gryffindor, que estaba temblando cual gelatina y miraba acusadoramente a la rubia Slytherin para gran diversión de los presentes.

Oye Harry – llamo el ojigris - ¿Por qué no tocas algo? – desde hace un tiempo Draco y el habían formado una especie de relación de hermanos y llegando a conocerse bastante limando las asperezas del pasado, el rubio admitiendo que su comportamiento no fue el mejor y el ojiverde aceptando que se dejó influenciar demasiado por Ron –

Supongo que estará bien – respondió distraído e invocando una guitarra – veamos ¿Qué tocar? – Murmuró para si – ya se – miro a las chicas y sonrió traviesamente –

 **Quise quitarme el sabor de tus besos** **  
** **Con otra trate de arrancar tu recuerdo** **  
** **Y fracase, inútil fue**

Recordó con dolor las veces que se negó a aceptar como su pareja a cualquiera de ellas.

 **Quise intentar ser infiel y olvidarte** **  
** **De tanto sufrir casi llego hasta odiarte** **  
** **Y ya lo vez, me equivoque.**

Les sonrió tristemente.

 **Por más que quise no logré sustituirte** **  
** **Y vuelvo a ti porque Mi Corazón Insiste.**

 **Te amo con la fuerza del viento** **  
** **Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo** **  
** **Te amo en la alegría y el llanto** **  
** **Te amo tanto no sabes cuánto** **  
** **Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma** **  
** **Te amo como ya no se ama** **  
** **Te amo sin poder compararte** **  
** **Te amo como nadie ah de amarte** **  
** **Te Amo, Te Amo.**

 **Quise escaparme de ti para siempre** **  
** **Inútilmente busque en otra gente aquel amor** **  
** **Qué gran error.** **  
**

Recordó su tiempo en las salas y no pudo evitar bajar un poco la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos ocultaran su rostro.

 **Por más que quise no logré sustituirte** **  
** **Y vuelvo a ti porque Mi Corazón Insiste.**

 **Te amo con la fuerza del viento** **  
** **Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo** **  
** **Te amo en la alegría y el llanto** **  
** **Te amo tanto no sabes cuánto** **  
** **Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma** **  
** **Te amo como ya no se ama** **  
** **Te amo sin poder compararte** **  
** **Te amo como nadie ah de amarte.**

 **Vivir sin ti mi amor ha sido un infierno** **  
** **Sin tu cariño yo te juro me enfermo.**

 **Te amo con la fuerza del viento** **  
** **Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo** **  
** **Te amo en la alegría y el llanto** **  
** **Te amo tanto no sabes cuánto** **  
** **Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma** **  
** **Te amo como ya no se ama** **  
** **Te amo sin poder compararte** **  
** **Te amo como nadie ah de amarte** **  
** **Te Amo.**

 **TE AMO.**

Los presentes le miraron asombrados: Draco con una sonrisa nerviosa al percibir algo de las intenciones del chico; las menores de los Black miraron al chico con incredulidad ¿Quién diría que tocara y cantara tan bien?, Bellatrix era otro caso, la canción había calado hondo en ella, se sentía emocionada, feliz, satisfecha… y contrariada; Hermione y Fleur eran harina de otro costal ambas se encontraban felices pero algo perdidas si el chico ya tenía pareja ¿Por qué coquetear con ellas? Él no era esa clase de persona y ellas lo sabían entonces ¿Por qué? Dirigieron su mirada a donde estaba Dora y la vieron sonreírle con resignación al ojiverde, parecía haber entendido algo que ellas no y, con reticencia, lo aceptara. Daphne se limitó a sonreírle y susurrar algo a su oído.

No sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero está bien – comenzó a marcar unos cuantos acordes dando inicio a una nueva canción –

 **Ooh, ooh, yeah**

 **Okay, maybe I'm shy**

 **But usually I speak my mind**

 **But by your side, I'm tongue tied**

 **Sweaty palms, I turn red**

 **You think I have no confidence**

 **But I do, just not with you**

 **Now, I'm singing all the words**

 **I'm scared to say**

 **Yeah**

 **So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong**

 **I'm trying my best in this song**

 **To tell you, what can I do?**

 **I'm stuck on you**

 **I'm hoping, you feel what I do**

 **'Cause I told mom about you**

 **I told her, what can I do?**

 **I'm stuck on you**

 **And like the night sticks to the moon**

 **Girl, I'm stuck on you**

 **Oooh, ooh, yeah**

 **Look at me, perfectionist**

 **Yeah, I'm a workaholic**

 **I'm on my phone, I feel at home**

 **I don't like rules, but make my bed**

 **Floss to keep my teeth perfect**

 **Yeah it's true, I got issues**

 **So I'm singing all the words**

 **I'm scared to say**

 **Yeah**

 **So forgive me, if I'm doing this all wrong**

 **I'm trying my best in this song**

 **To tell you, what can I do?**

 **I'm stuck on you**

 **I'm hoping, you feel what I do**

 **'Cause I told mom about you**

 **I told her, what can I do?**

 **I'm stuck on you**

 **And like the night sticks to the moon**

 **Girl, I'm stuck on you**

 **Oooh, oooh, yeah**

 **I'm stuck on you**

Al notar las expresiones de todos los presentes decidió que ya era bastante tarde y los condujo dentro de la mansión-cabaña de playa, cada quien en su habitación, las jóvenes solo pensaban en algo "¿Qué me está pasando?"

En la alcoba principal se ve a una pareja de magos recostados en una gran cama, uno leyendo un libro y la otra observando las estrellas.

¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir? – pregunto sin dejar de admirar las constelaciones –

Eres mucho más lista de lo que te apremian Nymph – dejo el libro de lado y la miro con tristeza – de verdad que no quería que te enteraras aun, no sabía cómo llegarías a reaccionar – suspiro pesadamente – entenderé si estás molesta; está noche dormiré en la habitación de al lado, te daré tu espacio – se preparaba para irse cuando ella lo abrazo como él lo hizo la primera vez –

Eres un idiota – susurró – dijiste que no me dejarías sola, que serias el padre de mi hijo, que estarías allí para nosotros – lo miro a los ojos – así que cumple con tu palabra. No sé cuántas sean pero con tal de que no me dejes de lado yo estaré bien – se separó y toco su vientre de tres meses – estaremos bien – el sonrió con dulzura –

Yo jamás te dejaría sola Dora, ni a ti ni a **nuestro** hijo –no podía evitarlo en el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo Nymphadora se dio cuenta de que Harry era muy posesivo… y a ella le gustaba eso –

Lo sé – murmuro contra sus labios –

Compartieron un suave y corto beso cargado de sentimientos, en esas semanas la joven auror aprendió a quererlo de muchas formas, aceptando el amor que él le profesaba y el que ella empezaba a sentir. Harry no hacía más que darle razones para quererlo y que confiara en él.

Creo que es mejor acostarnos – dándole otro beso, pero esta vez en la frente –

Abrazados y contentos se durmieron con paz y tranquilidad en sus corazones… tranquilidad que no les duro mucho pues la metamofarga se levantó de sobresalto corriendo al baño, Harry le siguió asegurándose de que no le pasara nada; luego de unos minutos de vómitos continuos ambos salieron del baño.

Se están haciendo más frecuentes – hablo quejumbrosamente la pelimorada –

Calma, en tu estado eso es muy normal – arrulló el moreno sobando su espalda –

Mmmm~ eso se siente bien – gimió placenteramente –

Solo relájate cariño – bajo sus manos a sus omóplatos – te sentirás mejor lo prometo

Entre ágiles movimientos de mano, gemidos y conversaciones la mayor se quedó profundamente dormida con una enorme sonrisa. Él se limitó a observarla con ternura, no era la primera vez que tenía que darle masajes para relajarla y hacerla dormir. Se dirigió a la salida con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su "pareja".

"¿pareja?" – Se preguntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo – "todavía no somos algo más que una extraña especie de amigos con derechos" – hizo una mueca de desagrado – "eso cambiara muy pronto, ese niño va a llevar mi apellido, seré yo su padre, nadie lo apartara de mi… nadie **los** apartara de mi" – sip, era un completo posesivo con los suyos –

Llego a las cocinas y vio a alguien hurgando el refrigerador, quiso reír por la graciosa imagen: una medio dormida Veela con un bigote de leche chocolatada, un vaso de dicho líquido en una mano y un sándwich de queso a medio comer en otra. No pudo evitarlo de lanzo a reír estruendosamente agradeciendo que los cuartos de la casa este insonorizados; al escucharlo, se giró hacia el con una mirada de vergüenza y asombro.

¿Harry? – el la miró - ¿Qué haces aquí? – en todo ese tiempo que llevaba trabajando en Gringotts había perfeccionado su inglés y ya no se notaba su acento francés –

Vine por un vaso de agua y me encuentro a una linda señorita devorando un aperitivo de media noche – se burló mirándola juguetonamente –

Estaba estudiando algunos pergaminos con maldiciones antiguas y me dio algo de hambre – admitió sentándose en el mesón de la cocina –

Ya veo – se sirvió algo de agua y la acompaño – creí que dormirías toda tu noche, aun te queda algún tiempo de vacaciones deberías descansar – aconsejo haciendo que ella lo mire calladamente durante un largo tiempo –

¿Por qué me has invitado aquí Harry? – pregunto por fin, estaba dudosa de sus intenciones, le asombro que los duendes le dieran el permiso de venir a la primera casi pareciera que todo estaba planeado –

Hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor no conocer – respondió quedadamente - ¿recuerdas el torneo? – ella asintió – en ese tiempo, luego de la segunda prueba, nos pudimos conocer mejor y, lo admito, llegaste a gustarme, de cierta forma me recordaste mucho a mi – vio el asombro, tristeza y confusión reflejado en los zafiros que tenía por ojos – yo jamás desee ser famoso ¿sabes? – Su mirada se ensombreció un poco – lo soy a costa de la muerte de mis padres y de tantos otros, solo un idiota querría serlo – bufo – las personas se acercaban a mi buscando fama y reconocimiento por ser mis "amigos", con las chicas es lo mismo. Con el tiempo aprendí a valorar a los pocos amigos que tengo porque sé que ellos si están conmigo por ser Harry no "el-niño-que-vivió" – la miro con ojos brillando de felicidad – tu caso es parecido, los hombres se acercaban a ti solo por tu belleza y atractivo Veela, muchos te despreciaban por ello también – sujeto su mano – me llegue a identificar contigo y te quise mucho… te quiero mucho – con su pulgar acaricio la tersa mano de la muchacha y le extendió un sobre – léelo cuando estés sola, no me digas la respuesta de inmediato, medítalo y hablemos cuando lo creas apropiado – se levantó y se fue del lugar –

Viendo con cierta consternación la ya lejana figura de su amigo y compañero abrió con paciencia la carta, lo que leyó la confundió pero explico muchas cosas. Ella era una adulta y una de las mejores brujas de su generación, pero antes de todo esto ella era una Veela y, por mucho que la creyeran una criatura que solo buscaba engatusar hombres y llevarlos a la cama, valoraba profundamente la familia. La ancestral raza a la que pertenecía buscaba sin reparo toda la vida a su compañero y, sin importar quien sea, lo aceptaban tal cual era.

Suspiro pesadamente, por mucho que lo aceptara no se lo haría tan fácil, a fin de cuentas era una mujer y quería recibir el delicado trato que su compañero **debía** darle.

"Esto será interesante" – sonrió felizmente en las profundidades de su mente, lo pondría a prueba, de eso no había duda –

* * *

Vamos Draco, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso – animo el Potter, divertido por la vista que el albo le ofrecía –

No…es…tan…fácil – respondió con la respiración entrecortada mientras "trotaba" a la orilla de la playa –

Apenas y has avanzado unos 6 m – coloco una mano en el puente de su nariz – "solo le he puesto unos 5 kg extras ¿Cómo puede tener tan poca fuerza?" – Se cuestionó viendo como el chico se caía por centésima vez en las dos horas que llevaban afuera –

El chico le había pedido entrenarlo un poco para mejorar su condición física desde que le había contado que esta influía en la resistencia que tenía los magos en cuanto al desgaste mágico y destreza en un duelo; con ésta era la tercera semana que entrenaban y ya comenzaba a darse cuenta que era una total pérdida de tiempo, Draco había aprendido algunas cuantas maldiciones que él y Bellatrix le enseñaron y ya las dominaba perfectamente, esa era la parte buena, la mala es que de guerrero no tenía nada. El chico servía más como empresario y político "como su padre" había dicho Narcissa con algo de pena; se sabía defender muy bien pero sería un milagro que saliera vivo de una lucha con más de 2 enemigos a la vez; su falta de poder la compensaba con inteligentes y astutas estrategias pero eso no lo salvaría siempre.

Para ya Draco – le dijo – hay que entrar antes de que tu madre nos quiera matar por llegar tarde a almorzar – ambos se estremecieron recordándola molesta, podrá ser la menor entre sus hermanas… pero era la que más miedo daba cuando se enojaba –

Los adolescentes se encaminaron con tranquilidad hacia la mansión en un silencio cómodo, los dos tenían sus propios pensamientos. Draco siempre había tenido de ejemplo a seguir a su padre, modelo que fue destruido con la presencia que imponía Harry, se dio cuenta de la cobardía de su padre y se avergonzó de ser su hijo, aunque el chico sea de su misma edad le demostró qué era la familia y la verdadera magia, le enseño mucho más en esas semanas de lo que su padre en toda su vida. Y aunque jamás lo diría en voz, Harold James Potter Pendragón era la figura con más autoridad en su vida.

Harry había confiado en ellos y le dijo la verdad de su herencia, él junto su tía Drómeda y su madre sabían la verdad tras su presencia en el mundo mágico, sabía que su prima Dora también lo sabía y que Fleur también. Le parecía divertido las dudas que se plateaba su "tío" cuando se trataba de las chicas, ante todos se mostraba fuerte, seguro e imponente… pero con ellas era otra historia, actuaba impulsivamente y muchas veces terminaba dándose de golpes contra alguna pared al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Me alegro que mi desgracia te parezca graciosa sobrino – la sarcástica voz de su familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos –

¿Cómo...? – se detuvo al notar sus escudos de oclumancia bajos, se había descuidado –

Vamos, no es problema – revolvió su cabello – dentro de poco debes volver a la escuela

¿Debo? ¿Tú no vas? – su confusión era entendible a la vez que sorprendente, es decir, ¿Draco Malfoy preocupado? Antes se abría reído en la cara de quien lo hubiera dicho, ahora simplemente le causaba un gran orgullo, pues significaba que había aprendido la lección –

No como alumno – miro al comedor donde ya estaban todos – escucha Drac, eres mi sobrino, mi familia y, después de mí, el señor de esta casa, tu deber, así como el mío, es cuidar de todos ellos aun cuando yo no esté – sabía que lo estaba confundiendo pero era necesario que lo entendiera –

No soy bueno luchando, lo sabes Harry – levanto una ceja, lo llamo por su nombre, eso solo pasaba cuando estaba muy acogotado – apenas he logrado llegar a la segunda etapa del entrenamiento – "lo que es sorprendente" reflexiono recordando la poca actitud física del albo… hablando en términos muggles claro – no creo poder cargar con toda esa responsabilidad, no soy como tú – susurrando esa última parte agacho la cabeza lastimeramente, a veces se preguntaba donde se había metido la seguridad que aparentaba en la escuela -

 **Miedo**

 **La sombra de una duda sobre mí se levanta**

 **Cuando llega el arrullo de tu voz a mi oído;**

 **Miedo de conocerte; pero en el miedo hay tanta**

 **Pasión, que me parece que ya te he conocido.**

 **Yo adiviné el misterio cantor de tu garganta.**

 **¿Será que lo he soñado? Tal vez lo he presentido:**

 **Mujer cuando promete y nido cuando canta;**

 **Mentira en la promesa y abandono en el nido.**

 **Quizá no conocernos fuera mejor; yo siento**

 **Cerca de ti el asalto de un mal presentimiento**

 **Que me pone en los labios una emoción cobarde.**

 **Y si asoma a mis ojos la sed de conocerte,**

 **Van a ti mis audacias, mujer extraña y fuerte,**

 **Pero el amor me grita: -¡si has llegado muy tarde!...**

Los mejores guerreros no son aquellos que enfrentaron cientos de males y vencieron, sino aquellos que a pesar de lo malo de las circunstancias, de lo cruel de la realidad y las pocas probabilidades de vencer; siguieron adelante ignorando y venciendo su miedo e incredulidad – lo miro con la sombra de la compresión brillando en sus ojos – no eres un poderoso mago en la batalla, es cierto, pero **eres** un poderoso mago en esta batalla, porque contrario a muchos de tus enemigos tú tienes algo que cuidar y proteger y eso te dará toda la fortaleza que necesites – le brindo una sonrisa paternal y se dirigió a la mesa dejando a un conmocionado rubio tras de si –

* * *

¡Hey Draco! – saludo un moreno al príncipe de Slytherin –

Hola Teo – devolvió el saludo sonriendo con simpleza - ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

Bastante aburridas la verdad – se encogió de hombros – mi padre estuvo alterado durante gran parte del verano, algo referente al lord oscuro, se calmó hace poco y, te juro, parece ser 30 años más joven – su voz denotaba confusión pero también mucho alivio, el ojigris sabía lo mucho que respetaba a su padre, la misma cantidad de respeto que el antaño sentía por Lucius Malfoy y ahora tiene por su tío Harold Potter –

Me alegro por tu padre – su honestidad fue tal que confundió al pelinegro ¿desde cuándo era así de expresivo? Porque Draco Malfoy, aun en confianza, jamás dejaba ver demasiado sus sentimientos –

En ese momento entraron cuatro personas, dos rubias y dos pelinegras, quienes estaban riendo entre dientes tal vez sobre algún chiste o algún acontecimiento en el tren.

Hola Drac – saludo Daphne sacudiendo su cabello –

A veces odio que te den tantas libertades – refunfuño el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa –

Ok, ok ¿Qué diablos paso en vacaciones? – pregunto sumamente confundida Pansy Parkinson, una chica de piel blanca semi-bronceada y ojos verde bosque –

Nada, solo que algunas personas se creen mucho por ser quien es ahora – recordando que Harry y ella habían tenido una conversación el último día en la casa de playa –

Hay por favor **sobrino** no tienes por qué ponerte así – el rubio se estremeció al escucharla decir eso… aún no se acostumbraba del todo –

¡¿SOBRINO?! – exclamaron ellos –

Este será un viaje muy largo – se lamentó Malfoy llorando cómicamente –

-.,.,´ç´`+-.

¿Cómo nos pudo hacer esto? – Maldijo Ronald mientras golpeaba una y otra vez su asiento en el compartimiento del tren, frente a él Ginevra lo miraba con molestia –

Porque puede estúpido – escupió venenosamente – ese imbécil descubrió lo que le hicimos y decidió tomar venganza; pero ya vera, con las maldiciones que aprendimos este verano podremos darle la paliza de su vida – dijo maliciosa, relamiéndose como si el hecho de lastimar al muchacho le diera hambre –

Oh, pero claro que lo aremos sufrir. Va a lamentar el día en que se metió entre mi dinero y yo – la pelirroja lo miro, la codicia de su hermano no tenía limites, pero sabía que eso los ayudaría, Ron podrá ser estúpido e impulsivo la mayoría de las veces pero era un gran estratega cuando se lo proponía –

Pobres ilusos ¿lastimar al mago más poderoso desde los tiempos de Merlín? Debían de estar muy mal de la cabeza para pensarlo si quiera, oh bueno ¿Qué se le ara? Las muchas veces que la humanidad ha osado desear más de lo que puede controlar siempre acaba igual: muertes innecesarias y dolores inimaginables ¿Qué pasara primero?

 **Lo veremos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Justo ahora XD**

* * *

Hogwarts fue el hogar de tantos magos talentosos, la confidente de muchos, así mismo la perdición de tantos. Si sus paredes hablaran, seguro contaría de las tantas maravillas que pasaron dentro de sus terrenos; los dolores pasados, los males presentes y, aun con esto, la ferviente esperanza que vivía en las mentes y corazones de los estudiantes que con tanto esmero protegía… o intentaba hacerlo.

La escuela de Magia y Hechicería fue construida desde los cimientos con poderosa y antigua magia, blanca y negra. Sus fundadores jamás previeron que debido a esto la gran edificación cobrara vida y, por tanto, mente propia, ellos nunca lo vieron como un problema. De hecho lo aceptaron con enorme agrado y la hicieron guardiana y protectora de las jóvenes mentes que ellos cultivaron. Los directores de las siguientes épocas tenían pleno conocimiento de ello e igual que sus antecesores recibieron la noticia con los brazos abiertos y enormes sonrisas… todos salvo uno.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore siempre fue muy codicioso, desde muy joven tenía sus metas muy en claro y los medios para conseguirlas también.

El tener que pelear con Grindelwald jamás estuvo en sus planes, sin embargo lo ayudo más de lo que tenía planeado, gracias eso se hizo con grandes posiciones de poder y la confianza de "toda" Gran Bretaña mágica, dándole más posibilidades para poder asegurar el bien mayor; la desconfianza de Alberforth, la muerte de Ariana y tantos otros tuvieron un propósito y sirvieron para llegar a como estaba ahora… o estaba.

La sorpresa que se llevó en la lectura del testamento de Sirius, la presentación y posterior lectura del testamento de los Potter fue algo que lo saco por completo de balance. El mocoso había adquirido conocimiento y poder que deberían ser suyos para poder guiarlo por el buen camino, Harry debía ser el que venciera a Tom al final… pero sería él el que sería visto como un héroe. Ya se las ingeniaría para matar al chico o, en su defecto, encarcelarlo en Askaban, habiendo asegurado su descendencia claro.

"Todo sea por el bien mayor" – se decía para sus adentros mientras maquinaba una nueva forma de acercarse al azabache -

Sip, Dumbledore era el tipo de hombre que, sin importar cuan inteligente pudiera ser, sus absurdas y ridículas ambiciones lo llevaban a cometer los mil y un crímenes importándole muy poco los demás… ni siquiera su propia familia.

* * *

La Estación de King's Cross siempre estaba abarrotada de personas, sobre todo en fechas específicas, siendo esta, 1 de septiembre, una de ellas; los muggles iban de un lado a otro metidos en sus propios asuntos, sus mentes, tan cerradas a lo desconocido, no eran capaces de notar a aquellos con "extrañas" vestimentas que se paseaban entre ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En la parte mágica de la estación, la plataforma 9 y , ya estaba el expreso de Hogwarts listo para partir, un pequeño grupo de adultos miraban con ojos fríos y calculadores el tren.

Saben que hacer, no me importa como lo hagan pero encuentren al heredero – dijo el que parecía ser el líder obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de sus compañeros – andando – y desaparecieron del lugar –

* * *

Buenas noches a todos a un nuevo año escolar – saludo el director con su fachada de abuelo comprensivo – a los de nuevo ingreso les doy la bienvenida y a los no tan nuevos también, quiero recordarles que el uso de magia en los pasillos está prohibido así como el uso indebido de los productos Weasley, el señor Filch, nuestro celador, me ha pedido recordaros que pasear por los pasillos después del toque de queda no está permitido y las visitas al bosque prohibido están rotundamente prohibidas – dicho esto se volvió a sentar con tranquilidad mientras los estudiantes le aplaudían –

Magnificas palabras profesor Dumbledore – una voz profunda y sedosa se escuchó en todo el comedor – es bueno que al menos ponga interés en "advertir" a sus alumnos – las puertas se abrieron de golpe –

Todos miraban sorprendidos a la persona que se encontraba allí (menos los que le conocían claro): Harold James Potter-Pendragón estaba erguido envuelto en túnicas negras y plateadas de la mejor manufactura que se mecían orgullosamente; tenía su mano derecha sobre su corazón mostrando el anillo que señalaba el señorío de sus casas y el título de Lord que ahora ostentaba, una sonrisa ladina y ojos filosos llenos de astucia completaban su imagen.

Señor Potter – saludo - ¿Por qué no se encuentra con el resto de sus compañeros? – preguntó amablemente ocultando bien el mal presentimiento que recorría su espalda –

Nada en especial, solo daré unos pequeños anuncios que a todos les importara escuchar – su tono de voz daba a entender una cosa: si te atreves a interrumpirme te haré ver tus miedos más profundos –

Por su puesto Harry, pero te agradecería que pasaras a tu mesa por favor – accedió mordiéndose la lengua para no decir cualquier otra cosa –

Oh no se preocupe Dumbledore, no hará falta tal cosa – desestimo altaneramente – antes que nada – elevo su mano derecha – despierta ya mi hermosa Hogwarts, has estado mucho tiempo lejos de tus protegidos y bien siendo tiempo que atiendas tus deberes – una luz multicolor salió de su anillo y segó a todos los presentes –

Se puede saber ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? – exigió saber el viejo luego de que la luz desapareciese –

Corrigiendo una de las muchas tonterías que has cometido – su voz era tan fría como un tempano de hielo y sus ojos tan filosos como la mejor espada – sabias que estaba prohibido y aun así lo hiciste, no pienso preguntar por qué… ella me lo dirá

Disculpe señor Potter pero ¿a qué se refiere? – preguntó Flitwick en representación a la confusión general de los maestros –

Es simple, sabe usted ¿por qué la taza de accidentes, peleas y riñas entre los estudiantes ha aumentado en los últimos 55 años? – el negó – cuando esta escuela fue fundada la acumulación de magia antigua le dio. Literalmente, vida a esta escuela, los fundadores lo sabían y no hicieron nada porque la escuela se encargaba casi totalmente de la seguridad de los estudiantes; solo los directores y sub-directores tenían este conocimiento y también compartieron la opinión de los fundadores: la escuela protege a los estudiantes, no les hace ningún daño. Esto hasta que cierto tonto asumió el cargo de director y bloqueo la magia de la escuela porque no quería algo que no pudiera controlar – fulmino con la mirada a Albus junto con varios de los presentes… el solo pudo encogerse en su lugar – gracias a esto la magia de muchos estudiantes se descontrolo, hubieron quienes abusaban de los demás y disfrutaban de ello – puso su mano en una de las paredes – la pobre Hogwarts solo pudo observar y lamentarse por no poder ayudar

Entonces, los incidentes de los anteriores años… - McGonagall se atraganto con sus palabras –

Pudieron haberse evitado o, al menos, los daños hubieran sido mínimos de no ser por la idiotez de _**alguien**_ \- arrastro las palabras sin apartar la mirada del director –

Un momento, si se supone que solo los directores y sub-directores saben de esto ¿cómo es que usted también lo sabe? Más aún ¿cómo quito el bloqueo señor Potter? - preguntó astutamente Snape –

Sucede que soy el heredero, por sangre y magia, de los cuatro fundadores – enseñándoles su anillo que proyecto la imagen del escudo de la institución –

Ahora si todos estaban estupefactos, es decir, ¿quién no lo estaría? Frente a ellos se encontraba el dueño de toda Hogwarts y una de las personas más ricas e importantes de toda la Europa mágica.

Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera los fantasmas hacían algo; la incredulidad reinaba en las mentes de cada uno de los allí presentes. Por un momento pareció que no se diría nada más y, observando esto, el joven lord se apresuró a continuar.

También quiero advertir a la junta de maestros y al actual director que el plan de estudios de los de primer año en adelante se verá modificada de manera drástica – chasqueo los dedos y tras de sí aparecieron unos cuantos nombres – se volverán a ver las siguientes asignaturas en el colegio y, antes de que digan nada – viendo la expresión de varios de los profesores – ya me he encargado de entregar los libros a la bibliotecaria del castillo, pasad mañana a primera hora a recogerlos junto con vuestros horarios, también me he encargado de asignar a los profesores y contratar a los que he considerado necesarios – termino de decir con una sonrisa ladina –

 **Clases que se deberán volver a impartir/cambio del profesorado**

 **Adivinación**

 **(Marina Vorobiov. Sybill Trelawney será despedida)**

 **Alquimia**

 **(Jean Dupont)**

 **Arte**

 **(Elois McGarden)**

 **Arte Muggle**

 **(Marie Fletcher)**

 **Artes Oscuras y Defensa**

 **(Severus Snape)**

 **Artes de la Defensa Personal**

 **(Melanie Wollf, Edward Ramos y Janet Ruffcon)**

 **Estudios Antiguos**

 **(Rosa Carter)**

 **Ciencias Muggle**

 **(Luis Amaiz)**

 **Historia de la Magia**

 **(Anastasia James. Cuthbert Binns se retirara al descanso eterno)**

 **Magia Terrestre**

 **(Jeffrey Woods)**

 **Meditación**

 **(Miguel Guzmán)**

 **Música (Mágica y Muggle)**

 **(Francisco Sánchez. Compartirá la dirección del coro con el Prof. Filius Flitwick)**

 **Pociones**

 **(Horace Slughorn)**

 **Política, leyes y costumbres (mágicas y muggles)**

 **(Alejandro Magno)**

 **Rituales mágicos**

 **(Robert y Borth Michelly)**

Eso es todo, no voy a escuchar replicas ni quejas – si las miradas mataran Dumbledore ya hubiera asesinado a Harry – mañana estarán aquí a los nuevos profesores; las clases iniciaran dentro de una semana para que todo se organice, por mientras, buenas noches – salió con total gracia y elegancia dejando tras de sí un enorme desorden y confusión en el alumnado; una extraña mescla de satisfacción, orgullo e ira en los maestros; y una enorme rabia apenas contenida en el director -

* * *

 **Dejen comentarios que no soy de piedra y necesito saber que me apoyan que sino me desanimo u.u**

 **No, en serio, dejen al menos un comentarios.**

 **Es más si no encuentro un mínimo de 6 comentarios no subo el próximo capítulo**


End file.
